Angel Like Machine
by exo-kris-luhan lover
Summary: STOP/DISCONTINUED/HIATUS
1. The first I saw you

HAPPY READING.

Shttt, ada cerita baru nih. Akhir-akhir ini lagi semangat banget bikin FF. Kalian juga semangat yaaa baca FF :D

Kalau yang kena internet positif, mercusuar, request timed out, atau apa pun di browsernya yang mengakibatkan gak bisa buka fanfiction di komputer atau laptop, aku kasih tips deh. ini cuma saran dan tips. no offense. gak ada maksud apa2.

kalau pake mojilla, install adds-on yang namanya anonymousx. kalau misal pake krom install anonymousx di extension.

secara teori dan pengalaman pribadi, semua situs yang keblokir bakalan kebuka. tapi yah ada resiko juga, internet bakal agak lamban karena dari PC mesti ke server anonym dulu baru ke server yang dituju.

oke, sekian saran saya. tks. kalo mau lebih jelas, silakan gugling deh. lupa mulu kalo mau share tips ini, hhehehe.

* * *

**The first I saw you**

Baekhyun's Side

Sore itu sama seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, aku bermain basket three on three bersama teman-temanku di lapangan komplek rumah kami. Tidak ada yang berbeda, tidak ada firasat apa pun. Semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Di akhir pertandingan, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berjalan ke arah kami. Dia adikku, dia pasti disuruh ibu untuk menyuruhku pulang. Dengan riang aku melambaikan tangan padanya.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku menggandeng tangan kecilnya dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan basket itu.

Tidak terasa, aku sampai dirumah. Rumah kami, rumah keluarga Byun. Rumah paling tua yang ada di daerah ini. Rumah yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi. Ayahku adalah anak lelaki pertama. Dan dapat dipastikan, hyung-ku lah yang akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya.

Hari itu, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melihat suasana senja, ketika sore menjadi malam. Warna oren ke merah-an di langit. Berkas-berkas sinar keunguan diantara celah-celah awan putih itu. Dan cahaya jingga yang lembut menerangi sejauh mataku memandang. Sungguh pemandangan indah. Aku juga dapat melihat bulatan matahari dengan jelas tanpa merasa silau.

Aku rasa ini akan lebih sempurna dengan mendengar sebuah lagu, yang romantis mungkin. Aku pasang headset lalu menyalakan mp3 di smartphone putihku. Tapi belum sempat aku memilih lagu, mataku telah menangkap sesuatu yang sangat indah. Malaikat, itu pasti malaikat. Tidak ada manusia sempurna seperti itu.

Makaikat itu berjalan makin dekat, tapi yang aku lihat hanya ekspresi dinginnya. Malaikat itu berjalan dengan kaku dan pandangan lurus, sampai ia melewati aku begitu saja. Saat itu juga aku mencium wanginya, apa ini wangi surga? Dan entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, mp3 ku sedari tadi berputar adalah lagu Machine by Exo. Itu sangat menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan.

Mataku mengikuti sosok itu hingga di pertigaan jalan. Ketika telah benar-benar menghilang, kututup mata untuk merilekskan jiwa dan ragaku. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku.

[I wouldn't shed blood even though I get hurt  
A perfect beauty, a dream-like golden ratio  
Her vibrant and fresh hair  
Marble-like skin seems surreal woo~

Is she not a doll, does she breathe?  
Knowing or not, making a cold smile

She has a heart that beats, she must have a voice  
I cannot believe it, look look

You are a cold machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
A beautiful and sharp goddess  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine

Even though I look at you, I don't know  
Her heart is closed up, a thorough security district  
Her firm red lips  
And glass-like gaze doesn't give me a clue

What does she think, does she cry from time to time  
Knowing or not, making a cold smile

Does she have feelings, she must be someone who loves  
I cannot believe it, look look

You are a cold machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
A beautiful and sharp goddess  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine

I have to find out  
Yeah you know  
Her feelings are locked with a difficult password  
A room that is closed for no one to open yeah  
Hacking hacking a heart that has been closed, gotta get to her heart

Yeah now (you've) woken up  
A perfect beauty  
Woo now (you've) woken up  
Look at me who will make her smile

You are a cold machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
A beautiful and sharp goddess  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine  
You are a ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, machine

Dan dalam suasana senja yang romantis aku tahu aku telah menemukan belahan jiwaku.

.

.

General POV

Pagi itu kegiatan belajar mengajar sekolah sudah dimulai. Seorang guru mengabsen satu per satu siswa-siswinya. Mata Guru itu menjelajahi kelas ketika seorang bernama Byun Baek Hyun tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sang guru pun menemukan bocah yang dimaksud sedang bertopang dagu dengan santai sambil melihat keluar jendela. Wajahnya dihiasi kebahagiaan yang sangat kentara. Ditambah lagi senyuman-senyuman yang bermunculan sedetik sekali.

Suasana kelas hening, murid lain sudah ketar-ketir karena guru didepan mereka termasuk guru yang ditakuti. Sang guru sudah menampakkan wajah sangarnya. Tapi dia mencoba bersabar, ini masih pagi dan belum waktunya menunjukkan taring. Dia pun memberi kesempatan sekali lagi.

"Byun Baek Hyun"

Tapi orang yang dimaksud tetap tidak bergeming. Murid sekelas sudah memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya. Tapi tidak ada satupun murid yang berani bergerak atau mengeluarkan suara guna menyadarkannya, bernafas pun mereka segan kalau dihadapannya ada guru monster.

Guru itu hanya berdehem. Lalu menunjuk seorang murid, membuat murid itu berkeringat dingin "kau. Bawa byun baek hyun keluar lalu kunci pintu itu, pinjam pada ketua kelas. Jangan biarkan dia masuk kelasku"

Semua murid cengo mendengar apa yang dikatakan guru itu. Murid yang ditunjuk itu kebetulan memang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas jadi dia tidak perlu meminjam kunci pada siapapun.

Dia berjalan ke arah tempat duduk baekhyun. Menarik lengan baekhyun, tapi tetap saja baekhyun masih belum sadar. Dengan mudah dia menuntun baekhyun. Sesampainya di pintu dia berhenti, tapi baekhyun yang masih belum sadar tetap berjalan. Dan dengan cepat dia mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

Semua murid di kelas itu tertawa, mereka tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Guru itu hanya memijat keningnya dan bergeleng pelan, ternyata manusia type berisik dan cempreng seperti baek hyun akan menjadi sangat bodoh bila jatuh cinta.

Lalu bagaimana baekhyun yang ada diluar sana?

Dia tetap berjalan, berjalan menuju kantin. Dia pikir sekarang sedang istirahat, itulah mengapa tadi sehun-sang ketua kelas- mengajaknya kekantin.

Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai sadar, karena apa yang ada diotaknya tidak sesuai dengan keadaan nyata yang ditangkap panca indranya.

_SHIT! Apa yang terjadi? Aannnddwwweeeeee!_

Baekhyun bergegas berlari kembali ke kelasnya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Dengan nafas terengah dia membuka pintu kelas tapi nihil, pintu itu terkunci. Lalu dia mengetuknya, tapi tak ada yang merespon. Ketika menempelkan telinganya di pintu, dia hanya mendengar suara otoriter gurunya. Dia memukul kepalanya frustasi. Tidak mungkin dia mengintip lewat jendela kan?

Yasudah lah, dengan lemas dia duduk didepan kelas dan membuat rencana. Menunggu hingga guru itu keluar kelas dan langsung meminta maaf. Pasrah sudah jika dia harus menerima hukuman atau cacian. Ahh belum lagi komentar-komentar tidak mutu dari teman sekelasnya nanti. Salahkan si malaikat sempurna yang selalu muncul di kepalanya.

**. . . . . . **

Empat siswa tampan itu sedang duduk menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah. Baekhyun, Sehun, Kris, dan Chanyeol.

"bayangkan betapa kagetnya aku saat guru itu menunjuk hidungku" sehun mendekap sendiri tubuhnya yang menggigil seperti orang kedinginan.

"dia hanya melamun dan tersenyum sendiri sejak minggu lalu, dan tadi pagi adalah puncaknya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Kau benar-benar dungu, baek!" sehun melanjutkan ceritanya dan diakhiri dengan bentakkan pada baekhyun.

tapi byun tetap byun, dia tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"kau!..." tunjuk baek kepada sehun meniru guru tadi. "…kau ! dan kau!..." lalu setelah itu telunjuknya mengarah pada chanyeol dan kris. "...tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan"

"memang apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya kris penasaran. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya dapat menepuk dahi. Ayolah, mereka sudah jutaan kali mendengar curhatan baekhyun tentang malaikat senja-nya. Dan apa-apaan si kris pura-pura tidak tahu?

Wajah baekhyun seketika cerah, dia meregangkan otot-ototnya. Memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin. Itu adalah ritual wajib sebelum menceritakan kemunculan sang belahan jiwa yang dia sebut malaikat senja. Tidak pernah dia bosan menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Satu sekolah sepertinya sudah mendengar ceritanya.

"okee begini ceritanya…" baekhyun tersenyum mengawali ceritanya. Tapi baru mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut segerombolan klub basket datang mencari kris.

"okee teman-teman, aku duluan yah. Oiyaa baek, lanjutkan saja ceritamu pada chanyeol dan sehun. Itu pasti cerita yang menarik. Nanti aku akan mendengar ceritamu dari mereka. Ceritakan dengan detil yah"

"okay, kris" jawab baekhyun riang.

dengan senyum lebar, kris meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa berdosa.

_Sial! Lebih baik baekhyun melamun saja seharian dibanding aku harus mendengar cerita itu lagi._ Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan chanyeol dan sehun sama.

Istirahat itu pun dihabiskan baekhyun untuk bercerita pada dua sahabatnya.

.

Sore ini mereka berenam berkumpul di lapangan basket seperti biasa, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan bermain basket atau futsal. Mereka sedang berdiskusi saat ini. Mungkin diskusi bukan kata yang tepat, karena mereka berlima sedang duduk melingkar dan baekhyun berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sambil berpidato. Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat memotong atau mencela ucapan sang diva.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus menemukan malaikat senja-ku. Apa kalian tega melihat aku terus menderita begini?"

"bagaimana aku bisa membantu jika ciri-cirinya hanya indah? Dan apa kau bilang? Ciri-cirinya seperti deskripsi gadis di lagu Machine by Exo? KAU GILA!?" tao teriak frustasi, tapi juga diam-diam mengkhawatirkan kondisi kejiwaan baekhyun.

"tao, sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Dia belum tentu gadis, hhehehe. Saat itu aku hanya terpaku pada keindahannya. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan wajah atau bentuk fisiknya" mendengar jawaban baekhyun yang cengengesan, tao tambah menggeram.

"kenapa kau tidak mengunggu di tempat kau melihatnya mungkin dia akan lewat lagi" lay angkat bicara.

"percaya lah, aku selalu melakukan itu setiap waktu, dan hasilnya nihil"

"itu lah masalahnya baek, mungkin dia Cuma tidak sengaja lewat. Atau dia sedang tersesat. Atau... Ah! atau mungkin dia memang malaikat senja dan hanya kau yang bisa lihat. Dia hanya muncul saat senja dan memperlihatkan diri pada orang yang sungguh-sungguh menginginkan senja. Bukankah itu yang kau rasakan saat itu?" Kris bicara dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri dalam menungkapkan ide gilanya.

Semua melongo pada hipotesa yang kris utarakan. Mereka penasaran bagaimana cara kerja otak di kepalanya, untung saja fisik kris sempurna. Tapi alasan baekhyun melongo berbeda dengan 4 orang lain, dia sedikit setuju pada hipotesa kris. Bahkan dalam hati dia sangat berharap apa yang kris ucapkan adalah benar. Namun tentu logikanya masih bekerja baik.

"Oh my god! Kris! dia itu manusia! aku yakin seratus persen. Orang itu memakai pakaian normal, jeans abu-abu pudar dan kemeja putih. Kakinya menginjak tanah dan tidak memiliki sayap. Bahkan dia memakai parfum" Baekhyun menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya setelah mematahkan hipotesa kris.

Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bubar.

**_. . . . . . . ._**

Baekhyun POV

Aku dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah, berjalan menunduk sambil menendang kerikil, batu, dan apa pun yang dapat dijangkau kakiku. Aku memikirkan ucapan dua sahabatku di lapangan tadi. Tao dengan pikiran realistisnya dan Kris dengan pikiran negeri dongengnya.

Dua minggu ini aku merasa sangat bodoh. Di sekolah aku hanya melamun, dan selain jam sekolah aku hanya menunggu di tempat aku melihatnya. Itu memang tidak berguna, namun hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan. Tapi aku percaya kami akan bertemu lagi, dan aku sangat yakin dia takdirku.

Saat mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekelilingku, langkahku terhenti. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tanganku erat. Ternyata kakiku membawaku ke tempat aku pertama melihatnya. Aku benar-benar terbukti bodoh. Sudah sangat jelas tujuanku adalah rumah. Apa yang salah dengan diriku?

Apa sebesar ini efek jatuh cinta? Aku sudah tiga kali pacaran dan yakin sekali aku mencintai pacarku dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi tidak pernah sampai sejauh ini. Hanya gugup dan berdebar tanpa menimbulkan efek negatif samasekali.

Aku memijat tengkukku yang terasa sangat pegal, dua minggu ini aku memang kurang tidur. Aku putuskan mampir ke minimarket membeli snack dan minuman dingin untuk bekal begadang malam ini.

Melangkah, melangkah, dan melangkah. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan minimarket tujuanku. Lalu mataku terkunci pada satu sosok indah itu. Aku tersenyum, sungguh perasaanku sangat lega. Sesuai dugaanku, si malaikat senja itu memang takdirku.

Dihadapanku sekarang berdiri seorang gadis manis sedang bersandar pada tiang listrik, rambut coklat-madu-nya yang panjang dan agak bergelombang tanpa poni. Menggunakan dress putih selutut juga sweater tipis berwarna merah muda. Sosok itu sangat anggun.

Aku harus mengenalnya, aku harus tahu rumahnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus memberikan kesan pertama yang mencolok agar dia tidak melupakanku. Juga sadar akan kehadiranku. Bagaimana cara menarik perhatiannya?

Oke, nekad! Modalku satu-satunya adalah nekad.

Aku buru-buru memasuki toko itu, dan langsung berlari mencari minuman. Minuman kental dengan warna pekat. Kopi kaleng. Oke dapat!

Apa lagi? apa lagi? aku harus berpikir cepat. Tissue! Sekali-kali aku melirik ke pintu kaca itu memastikan dia masih disana.

Aha! dia memakai baju putih, aku juga butuh obat merah Aku terkikik sendiri dengan rencana brillianku.

Sialnya kasir sedang penuh dengan gerombolan bocah seumuran baekhee. Dan untungnya aku kenal siapa kasir itu. Aku berteriak padanya benda apa saja yang aku beli dan meninggalkan selembar uang di meja.

Tissue sudah aku taruh di kantong celana. Kopi kaleng yang sudah terbuka di tangan kiri dan obar merah di tangan kanan.

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan di belakangnya, ketika jarak cukup dekat aku ulurkan tangan kananku yang memegang obat merah. Aku menengok kanan kiri untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Dia juga benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiranku, dan...

crooot crooot

Aku mencipratkan emm mungkin menumpahkan cairan merah tersebut ke dress putihnya di bagian belakang tubuhnya, di bawah pinggangnya. Atau b*k*ng lebih tepatnya. Jadi kesannya dia sedang 'tembus'. Ini adalah kelemahan para gadis. Sempurna!

Dan dengan perlahan aku mundur lagi kebelakang dan berjalan menuju pintu toko. Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya menumpahkan kopi ini ke sweater tipisnya. Tidak mungkin kalau bertabrakan, tempat ini sepi. Menabraknya hanya akan menimbulkan kesan kalau aku ceroboh.

Lalu aku mendengar suara ramai dan berisik bocah-bocah kecil yang baru selesai belanja. Aha! Aku ada ide lagi, otakku memang sangat jenius.

Ada sekitar sepuluh bocah, oohhh dua belas bocah saat kuhitung teliti jumlah mereka. Dengan cepat ku rampas plastik belanja dari tiga bocah. Tentu saja mereka kaget dan berteriak.

"Kejar aku" kataku sambil memamerkan plastik yang baru aku rampas.

Mereka berteriak dan menggeram, oohhh sungguh imut. Aku mulai berlari memutar. Mereka mengejar tidak mau kalah. Maafkan aku anak manis.

Kalau bertabrakan karena aku dikejar segerombolan bocah kesannya natural kan?

Setelah berputar, aku sengaja melambatkan lariku agar bocah-bocah lucu ini dapat menyamai langkahku. Aku berlari menuju gadis itu.

"Aaaahhhh toloong akuuu!" aku berteriak histeris kearahnya lalu setelah jaraknya pas, aku dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopi itu ke sweater tipisnya.

Mukanya shock, benar-benar shock. Dia imut sekali. Tentu saja aku memasang wajah shock juga ekspresi bersalah.

"OPPAAAA!" tunggu, aku kenal suara cempreng melengking itu. Lalu aku menengok ke arah suara.

Sial! Baekhee ternyata adalah salah satu dari 12 bocah. Aku tidak menyadarinya.

Dan entah mengapa kakiku berlari lagi, aku tidak ingin rencanaku hancur. Aku harus mengurus bocah-bocah ini dulu. Tapi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan malaikatku, kesannya aku pengecut dan tidak bertanggungjawab.

"Nona, maaf sekali. Bisakah kau menungguku? aku akan bertanggung jawab" aku berteriak pada malaikatku, sayang sekali aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat aku mengatakan itu.

Setelah lari beberapa belas meter aku berhenti, tempat ini agak jauh tapi aku masih bisa melihat malaikatku. Sesegera mungkin meminta maaf dan mengembalikan belanjaan mereka. Tapi muka mereka masih terlihat marah, terutama baekhee. Tidak terlilat ada tanda-tanda mereka akan meninggalkanku. Cepatlah! malaikatku menunggu.

"baiklah, belilah es krim diujung jalan sana" aku berucap malas sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang dan langsung dirampas oleh baekhee. Segorombol bocah itupun pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Benar-benar bocah jaman sekarang. Ah, baekhee pasti akan langsung mengadu ketika sampai dirumah.

Aku segera berlari ke arah gadis itu. Sudah tidak ada lagi wajah kaget. Ekspressinya dingin dan datar. Sama seperti ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Aku memasang wajah frustasi dengan menyisir rambutku dan memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. Dengan wajah pura-pura prihatin, padahal dalam hati sedang memuja lekuk tubuh indahnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, nona" aku membungkuk sopan padanya.

"tidak apa-apa" Suaranya indah sekali, tapi dingin dan penuh rasa jengkel.

Aku buru-buru mengambil tisu yang sudah aku sediakan dan menyodorkannya. Dan aku baru sadar, kenapa tisu? kenapa tidak sapu tangan saja?

Dengan ragu dia mengambilnya dan mulai membersihkan. Tapi tidak berguna, kopi itu samasekali tidak bisa dibersihkan. Malah tisu-tisu itu yang menempel disana. Aku harus berakting lagi, sekarang dengan wajah memelas.

"Emm, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Aku tahu laundry yang bagus, biar aku pinjam sweater tipis pink itu lalu setelah bersih akan aku kembalikan"

Wajah cantik itu penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab" aku tidak ingin dia curiga kalau ini hanya modus.

"bukan masalah itu" malaikatku sedikit kesal

"lalu?"

"ini kau bilang sweater tipis pink?" malaikatku menunjuk benda itu. aku mengangguk.

"lalu?"

"namanya kardigan dan ini warna peach" dia mendelikkan matanya malas.

OH MY GOD. Apa aku baru mengatakan hal bodoh? NO NO NO. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"ups maaf. baiklah akan kuulang pertanyaanku. Aku tahu laundry yang bagus, biar aku kardigan peach itu lalu setelah bersih akan aku kembalikan"

Aku melihat dia tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan tawaranku. Benar saja, dia menggeleng dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku tidak pernah kalah dalam berdebat. Dan dia tidak boleh lepas.

"Ayolah nona kumohon. Salah satu dari gerombolan anak kecil tadi adalah adikku. Dan aku selalu mengajarkan dia tanggung jawab. Dan dia tadi melihat langsung kalau aku melakukan kesalahan, aku mohon nona"

Dia berhenti. Yess, aku berhasil.

"Aku mengerti akan niat baikmu. Tapi ini akan sangat merepotkan, aku tidak tinggal didaerah sini"

"Aaahh begitu, jadi bagaimana yah?"

"Entahlah, sudah lupakan saja. Aku memaafkanmu"

"Tapi aku memaksa. Baiklah akan aku kembalikan lewat pos" aku bicara sedikit membentak dengan wajah tegas dan nada serius, tampaknya dia agak kaget.

"Emm okay, tapi tidak usah repot-repot. Aku akan ada disini tiap tiga hari dalam seminggu. Ini hari terakhirku, jadi kau punya waktu sampai minggu depan sebelum aku kembali kesini" Aku dapat mendengar suaranya gugup dan tubuhnya gemetar.

Ayolah malaikatku maafkan aku membuatmu takut, aku sungguh tidak ada niat memaksamu. Hanya tidak ingin pertemuan kita berakhir begitu saja.

" Hemm... syukurlah" Aku tersenyum setampan mungkin agar dia terpesona padaku.

Malaikatku melepaskan kardigan peach tersebut, dan menyerahkannya padaku. Dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Oh my god, ternyata dia memakai dress tanpa lengan yang memamerkan dada dan bahunya. Mataku membelo dan rahangku jatuh. Huuffftttt, aku menahan nafasku.

"Jaga matamu!" bentakkannya membawaku kembali ke dunia normal. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari dada, bahu, dan lengan indahnya.

"Maaf maaf, aku bukan memandang tubuh indahmu. Hanya saja aku baru sadar kau memakai dress pesta, rambutmu tertata rapi, dan kau juga memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Parfummu juga sangat tercium. Dandananmu ini terlalu mewah untuk sekedar berdiri sendiri didepan minimarket. Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Atau kau kabur dari pesta?"

Huh! Panjang lebar aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mulutku memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaanku. Lalu dia menyilangkan tangan dan memandangku tajam. Tunggu! Apa aku salah bicara?

"Bersihkan kardiganku, dan kita bertemu lagi disini diwaktu yang sama minggu depan." Tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia berjalan menjauhiku. Aku biarkan saha dia berjalan, toh aku tahu cara menghentikannya.

Dapat aku lihat noda merah di dress belakangnya, aku tersenyum sendiri. Dan berjalan santai mengikutinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" serunya galak.

Aku hanya tersenyum meniru cengiran chanyeol.

"emm... itu... emm bagaimana yah mengatakannya?" aku bicara terputus-putus dan dia masih setia menungguku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Maaf, bukannya lancang... Itu ada... emm... kau tahu? semacam noda merah di belakangmu. Dibawah punggungmu, emm dibawah pinggangmu, emm tepatnya di- hmpphhh"

MY GOSH! malaikatku membekap mulutku. Aku dapat mencium aroma tangannya. Dan sentuhan tangannya lembut sekali.

Wajahnya sangat merah, dia pasti sangat malu. Tapi imut sekali. Blush on natural itu benar-benar membuat wajahnya bersinar merona.

Lalu dengan tangan satunya yang bebas dari membekap mulutku dia meraba bagian belakangnya. Lalu matanya membelalak seketika. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Saatnya menjadi pahlawan! It's showtime!

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulutku, agak tidak rela sebenarnya.

"Sudah sudah tenang saja, tidak usah malu. Aku mengerti, ibuku jugakan wanita. Itu natural."

Dia tetap diam menunduk.

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk menutupi noda itu, kau lihat sendirikan aku hanya memakai kaos, celana pendek, dan sepatu sport. Ini aku kembalikan kardiganmu" kataku sambil menyodorkan benda itu.

Dia menatap mataku penuh tanda tanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tetap akan membersihkannya. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Dan ketika sampai dirumahmu aku akan membawanya untuk dibersihkan"

Lalu dia pun menerima dengan ragu sambil mengangguk. Canggung, dia sangat canggung dan kikuk. Dia pasti benar-benar malu sekarang.

Setelah menerimanya dia buru-buru melilitkan ke pinggangnya.

DIa berjalan didepanku, tidak ada yang bersuara. Aku sibuk tengok kanan kiri untuk menghafal jalan menuju rumahnya. Padahal aku sudah hafal daerah ini. Tentu saja karena sejak lahir aku bahkan para kakek buyutku sudah tinggal didaerah ini. Keluargaku memang penduduk asli.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit 19 detik, bahkan aku menghitung waktunya dengan tepat. Kami berhenti disebuah rumah besar.

Rumahku juga besar tapi kuno dan kesannya biasa saja. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah ini yang sangat mewah dan modern.

Aahhh aku mengerti kenapa gadis ini bisa memiliki pesona seperti malaikat. Dia memang menjaga dan merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Pantas saja wanginya seperti surga, pasti parfum mahal.

Tiba-tiba nyaliku menciut. Aku siapa? aku bukan siapa-siapa!

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak dapat menjaga matamu!" dan untuk kedua kalinya teriakan itu sukses membawa aku kembali ke dunia normal.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah nona, berikan padaku kardigan itu dan silakan masuk" suaraku menjadi kecil dan tidak bersemangat.

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyerahkan benda berwarna peach tersebut.

Tapi saat aku hendak mengambilnya, dia menarik kembali tangannya. Apa dia mengajakku becanda? Apa dia berusaha menghiburku yang cuma rakyat jelata ini?

"Berhenti memanggilku nona, aku punya nama."

Aku terhenyak, gadis ini mengajakku berkenalan. Benarkah? YES YES YES. Rasa percaya diriku kembali bangkit.

"Masuklah dulu dan minum teh" katanya cepat, aku tahu dia malu. Ayolah, seorang gadis mengundang pria yang baru dia kenal untuk masuk ke rumahnya pasti memalukan.

"Ahh tidak usah repot-repot. Sebagai ganti teh, aku minta nomor hp mu saja boleh?"

Dia memandangku kesal. Membuatku terkekeh.

"Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda. Terima kasih atas undanganmu. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang, lain kali saja yah. Saat maghrib aku sudah harus dirumah jika tidak ingin kena marah ibuku"

Wajahnya melongo, pasti dia tidak mengerti istilah 'maghrib'. Lalu dia mencari sesuatu dalam dompet cantik yang ada talinya, yang suka dikenakan wanita ketika menghadiri pesta. Entahlah apa namanya.

"Ini kartu namaku" dia menyodorkan selembar kertas padaku.

"Hemm?" Aku masih tidak mengerti tapi tetap saja aku ambil benda itu.

"Itu kartu namaku!"

Lalu aku mengambil Hp ku dan mendial nomor yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

_ddrrrrttt dddrrrttt dddrrrttt_

terdengar getaran dari dompetnya. Aku tersenyum cerah. Dia hanya diam.

"simpan yah, itu nomorku. Nah sekarang kau masuklah" Lalu wajahnya memerah lagi. Sungguh cantik.

"Aku harus menyimpan nomormu di kontak dengan nama apa?"

Sekarang giliran wajahku yang memanas. Aku tertawa kikuk.

"Namaku baekhyun, byun baekhyun. Dan nama adikku tadi byun baekhee. Kau ingatkan anak yang memanggilku oppa dengan suara melengking?"

What the hell! untuk apa aku menyebut nama adikku? kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku bilang aku punya hyung bernama byun baekbeom? BODOOHH

Aku lihat dia menutup mulutnya dan bahunya bergetar, oh my! bahu putih mulus itu terekspos dengan bebas. Dia sedang menahan tawanya. Dan itu manis sekali.

"Keluarkan saja tawamu, tak perlu kau tutup-tutupi begitu" Aku sangat malu saat ini.

"Masuklah, dan bersihkan dress putihmu itu!" Tawanya langsung berhenti dan memandangku penuh emosi.

"Kau saja dulu yang pergi?"

"Kenapa? Aku merasa bertanggungjawab padamu. Setelah memastikan kau kembali ke rumah dengan selamat maka aku akan pergi"

"Aku tidak mau kau melihat bagian belakang tubuhku!"

Aku sangat terkejut, dan itu membuat suasana diantara kami kembali canggung.

"Ahh ohh baiklah" Aku mulai bergerak gelisah dan berusaha manghafal nama yang ada di kartunama tersebut.

"Sampai juga lagi minggu depan, XI Luhan" Aku berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu dia menjawab salamku. Menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali benar-benar membuat perutku melilit dan kepalaku pusing.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC atawa END?

* * *

Ayoo gw mau tahu respon kalian ke cerita baru ini, minta kritik dan saran yah..

Jawab pertanyaan ini di kotak review yang sudah developer siapkan! INI PERINTAH!

1\. Suka ama pair BaekhyunxLuhan?

2\. Ini mending BoysLove apa GS?

3\. Enak gak baca format tulisan yang dikit-dikit enter dikit-dikit enter?

berhubung ini FF, gw harap ada interaksi antara pengarang dan pembaca. pan kita sama-sama pens ekso. setujuuu? jadi berasa punya temen baru hhehehe.


	2. I changed by my confusion to you

Hellooo reader semua :D

Mari kita bahas review Anda semua ^^

Gabung aja yaa, soalnya rata-rata sama.

*Makasih kalo suka pair ini, ikutin terus yaa kalo gituu. Di sini baekhyun jadi jantan hhahahaha, kasihan ayang baekki kalo mesti jadi cantik terus mah. Soalnya kan dalam kehidupan nyata ayang baekki udah kebukti punya cewek. Kalo luhan kan udah banyak FF dia jadi seme di Xiuhan/Hansoo/Lubaek. #janganbashbaekyeon #meskiairmatadarahkucurahkan

*"klo luhan nya namja ngapain ada adegan luhan kaget wktu tau ada darah di belakang-butt-dress nya.. dan kenapa luhan pake dress?" ini jawabannya:

Karena awalnya bingung mau GS apa Yaoi. Jadi bikin cerita yang bakal nyambung untuk dua-duanya. Lagi siapa sih yg gak malu. Tapi yaa gampang lah puter-puter cerita, namanya geh FF :D . Kalo mau yaoi, anggap aja Luhan gege lagi crossdressing. Lagian juga chap 1 itu 90% Baekhyun POV, belom ada luhan POV dan Cuma segelintir general POV jadi kita gak tahu apa yg sebenernya terjadi.

*Luhan kayak hantuuuuu? Iya dia emang misterius gitu. Aku pikir feel misterius luhan gak nyampe ke reader. Ehh nyampe yaa? Sebetulnya di awal emang niatnya pengen bikin cerita yang fantasy/mystery. Tapi kemampuan nulis masih dibawah standar, takutnya nanti malah jadi gaje. Abis bete juga sih ama luhan yang tiba-tiba pergi gitu aja.

*ada yang ngajak kenalan ? Bahagianya… Hehehe, aku juga author baru kok. Baru debut di FFN ini. Salam kenal semua ,. Baru kesampaian bikin ff sekarang, telat banget gak sih? Pas udah dua member out baru bikin Y_Y

Alasan aku bikin ff krisyeol ama baeklu, karena udah mabok baekyeol. Suweeerr deh baekyeol eperiwer, dan rata-rata ff bagus itu baekyeol. Sekarang aku mau menetralkan otak dengan mengkhayal krisyeol dan baeklu. Ff krisyeol aku namanya "love in you krisyeol" #sorrypromosi.

Ok sip, udah kejawab semua kayaknya, malah yang ngga di review reader aja aku bahas :P

Keep Follow and Review.

…

**Angel like machine**

**chap.2 : I changed by my confusion to you**

Disclaimer: ALL cast belong to his/her owner. God, Parents, Agencies, and his/herself.

Copyright by Me. I just own the story. NO PLAG. Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

...**...**…

General POV

Jam dinding di kamar baekhyun sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:29, namun si pemilik belum juga dapat beristirahat. Dia hanya memberantakkan seprei karena cuma berguling kesana-kemari.

Kasur berukuran medium itu terasa sempit untuknya. Seprei separuh sutera itu terasa mengganggu. Dan selimut hangat itu malah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Karena sadar bahwa dia tidak akan tidur cepat malam ini, Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

Tangannya merogoh kartu nama yang dia simpan di kantung baju piyama tidurnya. Sengaja ia taruh disitu, agar malaikatnya selalu terasa dekat dengan jantungnya. Ia terus memandangi kertas itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

_Bukan, bukan ini yang aku pikirkan. Masalah penasaranku dengannya sudah teratasi. Aku sudah mengenalnya dan tahu identitasnya. Tapi kenapa masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku?. Wajah Luhan itu tidak asing bahkan terasa sangat familiar. Tapi dimana? Kapan? _

Baekhyun tetap berfikir, tapi ia berdiri meninggalkan kasurnya dan duduk di meja belajarnya. Tangannya mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran di rakn, tak lupa pensil langganannya.

_Hah lebih baik aku belajar daripada berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Luhan mengacaukan otakku dan hidupku. Aku harus pintar dan kaya, mau kuberi makan apa Luhan nanti?_

Sesungguhnya tanpa sadar, walau dengan motivasi yang kurang baik, Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi lebih baik karena Luhan. Saat belum mengenal Luhan, di jam sekarang Baekhyun mungkin sudah terlelap pulas. Atau begadang di rumah sahabatnya dengan bermain game atau menonton film. Dan lebih parah lagi baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktu di tempat karaoke untuk menyalurkan bakat dan hobbynya.

...**_..._**...

TIIIIITTT TIIIIIITTT TIIIIITTT TIIIIIITTT

Sehun menekan klakson motornya beringas pagi ini gara-gara orang yang selalu menumpang motornya. Sudah numpang setiap hari tanpa ikut bayar bensin, selalu minta di antar jemput, dan sekarang membuat Sehun menunggu lama juga. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"SEBENTAAAAAAARR" suara lengkingan yang tidak kalah kencang dari klakson motor terdengar dari rumah besar kuno tersebut.

"ck, benar-benar merepotkan! Apa yang dia lakukan didalam sana? Aku tidak suka menunggu. Aku berani bertaruh dia juga akan mencontek tugasku, dia kan tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas. Heran, waktunya ia gunakan untuk apa?..." Sehun terus mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri mengenai keburukan Baekhyun.

Setelah menyalakan klakson sebanyak 136 kali, muncul juga seorang lelaki berseragam sama seperti Sehun dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"lama sekali! Kau bisa membuat kita terlambat!"

"hehe, maaf Sehunah aku tadi mencari kaos kaki. Lagipula jam masuk masih lama" baekhyun berujar santai dan mulai menaiki motor matic Sehun yang berwarna krem coklat.

"lama dari mana? 10 menit lagi tahu!" Ketika itu juga Sehun memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Brrruuumm brruuummmm

Meskipun motor matic tapi Sehun sudah memodif motornya agar memiliki suara seperti motor sport.

...**_...….._**...

Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dibonceng ngebut oleh Sehun turun dengan santai di gerbang sekolah dan merapikan rambutnya yang terkena angin. Dia sengaja turun di gerbang karena tidak mau repot-repot ke parkiran. Benar-benar tidak sopan memang tapi siapa Sehun bisa mangatur Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun membenarkan rambutnya, tanpa dia sadari banyak siswi-siswi perempuan tingkat satu atau tiga bisik-bisik karena terpesona oleh ketampanan Baekhyun. Ia juga termasuk populer di sekolah karena eksistensinya di klub vokal ditambah kemampuannya bermain piano.

Terkecuali siswi tingkat dua yang seangkatan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan aslinya. Baekhyun memang tampan jika diam, karena kalau dia bicara pesona tampannya hilang begitu saja tertutupi oleh mulut besarnya dan kelakuan absurdnya.

Tiga anak perempuan memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya berdiskusi kecil dan tertawa malu-malu.

"Oppa!" koor tiga anak perempuan itu.

Baekhyun otomatis terkejut karena ada tiga murid perempuan asing yang menghalangi jalannya.

"ada apa?" ucap baekhyun santai setelah menormalkan jantungnya yang hampir copot karena kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"aku, ada yang mau aku katakan..." ucap salah satu gadis itu malu-malu. Sedangkan dua temannya terkikik dibelakangnya"… tapi tidak disini dan tidak sekarang…"

Terlihat jelas ada semburat merah di pipi sang gadis. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, dia mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"lalu?" baekhyun bertanya dengan tersenyum ramah sembari mengusap puncak kepala si gadis. Tiga gadis itu kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun, dua anak gadis yang melihat adegan romantis itu menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan iri. Dan gadis yang menerima sentuhan itu tercekat membatu, bahkan dia lupa cara bernapas. Hanya kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap di dadanya yang membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat tak terkontrol.

"hahaha" baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat ekspressi ketiga gadis manis itu.

Mendengar tawa baekhyun yang sangat mempesona itu membuat tiga gadis tersadar dari shocknya

"saat istirahat oppa, di taman samping kantin" ucap sang gadis sambil menunduk malu, dia tidak berani melihat wajah baekhyun.

"emm, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan"

Tiga gadis itu tercekat dan saling berpandangan mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Dan si gadis yang berada paling depan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"iya, aku tahu." lagi-lagi baekhyun memberi senyum terbaiknya untuk si gadis.

Si gadis jadi salah tingkah karena terlalu senang, mungkinkah senior tampan ini yang akan menyatakan cinta duluan padanya? Dan dia pun tidak usah melepas gengsinya karena harus menyatakan duluan. Dia sudah melayang membayangkan hal-hal indah bersama baekhyun.

"maka dari itu aku tidak bisa datang"

Wajah merah salah tingkah itu langsung berubah putih pias, bahu dan lututnya lemas seketika. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Harapannya yang sudah membumbung tinggi jatuh bebas dan hancur seketika. Bahkan sebelum menyatakan cinta dia sudah ditolak. Tanpa sadar ada air asin menetes dari matanya. Dua gadis di belakangnya berusaha menenangkannya.

Baekhyun memijat tengkuknya dan menghela nafas lelah, sungguh dia merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu.

"kenapa oppa?" suara gadis itu bergetar bercampur isak tangisnya.

"maafkan oppa, jangan menangis dan jangan menundukkan kepalamu lagi" baekhyun menangkup pipi gadis itu dan mencoba memberi kekuatan. "kau sangat manis, aku beruntung gadis sepertimu bisa menyukaiku. Terima kasih atas perasaanmu."

Gadis itu berhenti terisak tapi airmata masih menetes bebas. Dengan ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan baekhyun pun tersenyum tulus pada gadis itu juga pada kedua temannya, karena senyum baekhyun itu menular mau tidak mau mereka tersenyum walaupun dalam hati terasa sangat sakit dan perih. Setelah itu ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi si gadis dan melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah jauh beberapa meter dari tiga gadis itu, ia menemukan Sehun yang ternyata menonton romansanya pagi itu.

"menikmati adegan romantisku?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkatis.

"aku bingung apa yang mereka lihat darimu, jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan dan pintar" jawab sehun polos.

"tsk" baekhyun berdecih pelan menanggapi sehun yang sangat percaya diri. "cobalah senyum dan bersikap ramah"

"tersenyum bodoh seperti chanyeol?"

"itu namanya nyengir Hun. Sebenarnya fansmu lebih banyak dariku, tapi mereka terlalu takut padamu."

"benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu"

"bagus kenapa?"

"jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah menolak mereka sepertimu hhehehe" sehun terkikik sendiri melihat wajah Baekhyun yang langsung cemberut.

"ck kau menyebalkan sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa hari ini aku sedang berbahagia. Kemarin sore aku bertemu malaikatku dan mendapatkan kartu namanya" tawa Sehun terhenti seketika.

Wajah Sehun sudah kembali seperti biasa, wajah datar dan mata yang tajam.

Deg

Baekhyun terkesiap melihat wajah Sehun, wajah itu mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Tidak salah lagi, wajah Sehun lah yang tadi malam mengganjal di hati Baekhyun. Wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya bukan wajah Luhan melainkan Sehun.

_Mereka berdua mirip, wajahnya bahkan aura pembawaan mereka. Sama-sama dingin dan angkuh._

"kau melamun lagi, mungkin kau berkhayal bertemu dengannya" sehun menggelengkan wajah penuh rasa kasihan pada baekhyun.

"kau tidak percaya? Ini buktinya, bodoh!" buru-buru baekhyun merogoh kantongnya dan dengan bangga dia tunjukkan kartu nama Xi Luhan pada Sehun. Disimpannya rasa penasaran akan kemiripan wajah Sehun dan Luhan, karena dia percaya pada mitos yang mangatakan bahwa orang yang memiliki wajah mirip adalah pasangan serasi.

Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan Luhan, sederhana saja. Dia ingin Luhan hanya miliknya. Bahkan belum memiliki pun Baekhyun sudah merasa posesif pada Luhan.

"benarkah? Kau serius?" sehun akan mengambil kartu nama itu tapi tangan baekhyun sudah menepisnya menjauh.

"jangan sentuh-sentuh! Ini milikku"

"ishh pelit dan sangat kekanakkan. Aku kasihan sekali padanya."

Mendengar itu baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan masuk ke kelas meninggalkan sehun yang masih kesal.

…**...**...

**Rumah keluarga Cho**

Luhan dengan wajah datar memainkan air-air di sekelilingnya, saat ini gadis dingin itu sedang duduk sendiri di pinggiran kolam renang.

Ada seorang pria yang memperhatikannya dari belakang, lalu setelah menghela nafas pria itu menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu…" panggilnya kecil dan luhan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"paman… kemarilah" luhan menepuk-nepuk area samping tempatnya duduk seakan mengisyaratkan orang itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

Masih dengan langkah santai orang yang dipanggil paman itu mendekat, namun dia tidak duduk di tempat yang Luhan sediakan melainkan di _long bench_ yang tersedia di pinggir kolam renang. Luhan memandang jengah kelakuan pamannya yang selalu sok penting itu.

"sepertinya wanita tua itu akan mengajukan banding, dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi maka masalah perdata ini akan jadi pidana"

"kau harus memenangkan aku di pengadilan apapun caranya…" kata Luhan geram, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah muram dan sedih "…aku mohon"

"kau tenang saja, aku Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil menyilangkan kakinya angkuh.

"kau mengatakan hal yang sama sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu CHO KYUHYUN!" Luhan agak berteriak emosi melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bersantai padahal masalah yang ia hadapi cukup berat.

"hey, aku ini pamanmu! Juga satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki selain nenek tua itu" ucap Kyuhyun tambah angkuh.

"jangan lupa kau itu pengacaraku dan aku ini klienmu, bersikaplah professional" ucap Luhan tidak kalah angkuh.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menatap jengah keponakannya dan secara otomatis otak evilnya bekerja. Dia meluruskan kakinya yang panjang dan menatap punggung Luhan seperti elang membidik mangsanya.

Byurrr

Luhan tersungkur jatuh ke dalam kolam renang karena tendangan penuh cinta kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tertawa dengan evilnya, "saat ini kau memang membutuhkan air dingin untuk kepalamu yang selalu panas itu"

Luhan mengabaikan ucapan kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Dia lebih memilih naik ke permukaan dan memeras pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Sial sekali padahal Luhan sudah mandi pagi.

"sudah sana rapikan penampilanmu, psikiater paling imut sedunia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari untuk memberimu terapi" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan.

"ishh menyebalkan dan sangat kekanakkan. Aku kasihan sekali pada sungminnie." Ucap Luhan agak keras yang membuat tawa Kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

…**_..._**...

Entah ada angin apa seorang Byun Baekhyun hari ini terlihat belajar dengan serius. Dia mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan seksama dan mencatat setiap point penting di buku catatannya.

Sehun yang hari ini sengaja duduk sebangku dengan Baekhyun - karena penasaran dengan sosok Xi Luhan- memandangnya aneh. Hari ini juga Baekhyun tidak meminjam buku tugasnya karena sudah mengerjakannya sendiri di rumah.

Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyadarinya. "berhenti memandangku seperti itu Hun, aku tidak mau mereka berpikir macam-macam tentang hubungan kita" ucap baekhyun bergurau tapi matanya masih fokus menatap papan tulis dan tangannya sibuk mencatat materi.

"kau hari ini benar-benar aneh" jawab sehun bisik-bisik.

"hsstt jika ingin mengobrol denganku tunggu istirahat, aku harus memperhatikan guru, oke?"

Sehun mual mendengar ucapan itu. Padahal biasanya dia lah yang menyuruh Baekhyun diam karena selalu menganggunya saat kelas berlangsung.

…**_..._**...

Istirahat hari ini Baekhyun makan siang dengan damai dan santai, tidak terdengar suaranya yang biasa mendominasi di setiap topik pembicaraan. Dan itu membuat semua sahabat dekatnya heran terkecuali Sehun yang sudah mengetahui gelagat anehnya.

"baekhyun, kau sehat?" Tanya Chanyeol asal.

"kalau aku sakit tidak mungkin aku ada disini" jawabnya santai.

Sehun menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu teman lainnya.

"baekhyun telah menemukan malaikatnya" sehun berkata dengan malas-malasan.

"APA?" suara bass kris dan chanyeol serta Tao dan Lay menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan kelakuan berlebihan empat sahabatnya.

"reaksi kalian berlebihan" cicit Sehun.

"reaksi mereka normal, Hun. Memang kau saja yang minim reaksi dan ekspresi" tanpa disangka Baekhyun membela empat manusia itu. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai reaksi mereka.

"jelaskan pada kami!" ucap Tao.

"curang sekali hanya Sehun yang tahu!" Kris kesal.

"kapan kau bertemu dengannya? Kemarin kau masih belum menemukannya"

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan menuntut dari empat temannya. Kecuali Sehun yang tetap santai melahap makanannya. Mungkin karena Sehun sudah mendengar cerita itu tadi pagi.

"begini, kemarin sore setelah aku kembali dari lapangan, sebelum pulang ke rumah aku mampir dulu ke minimarket milik Taecyeon Hyung…" baekhyun terus bercerita sedetil-detilnya tapi tentu dia melewatkan bagian obat merah. Lima temannya yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama, mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil membayangkan secantik apa yang namanya Xi Luhan itu. Dan tentu Baekhyun pun tidak cerita kalau gadis itu mirip dengan Sehun.

"sekarang, perlihatkan aku kartu namanya" Lay sudah memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pada baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau tahu, minggu depan aku akan ikut denganmu mengembalikan bajunya" Seru Tao cepat.

_"cardigan,_ bodoh!" koreksi Baekhyun kesal.

"sepertinya aku tahu rumah siapa yang kau bicarakan Baek" ucap Kris serius.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menyeruput santai minuman yang ada dihadapan mereka, entah minuman siapa. Mereka lebih memilih mendengarkan saja karena mereka _clueless_ dengan hal ini. Tapi ketika Kris bicara, mereka mulai serius mendengarkan. Dan tiga lain pun diam menunggu Kris bicara. Yah meskipun terkadang Kris itu _absurd_ mereka menghormatinya karena dia adalah yang tertua. Meski sulit diakui tapi mereka tahu kalau Kris itu karismatik, bijak, dan berwibawa.

"alamat rumah yang kau katakan barusan adalah rumah milik keluarga Cho yang sekarang diwariskan pada Cho Kyuhyun"

Mereka semua menghela nafas, siapa yang tidak tahu Cho Kyuhyun? Pengacara tampan dan terkenal yang pamornya tidak kalah dari selebriti. Selain terkenal karena kepiawaiannya dalam bidang hukum, pria Cho itu terkenal pula sebagai pebisnis ulung. Entah bagaimana cara mengatur waktunya, Cho Kyuhyun berhasil menggapai cita-citanya sebagai pengacara dan berhasil juga meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya.

Dan seketika itu pula cahaya di mata Baekhyun memudar. Karena dia tahu Cho itu masih _single._ Apa hubungan Xi Luhan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?

"kau yakin mengantar malaikatmu ke rumah itu?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"aku yakin" jawab baekhyun lesu. Tao yang duduk disamping baekhyun hanya dapat menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu seakan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"sudah lupakan saja dia, Baek. Masih banyak gadis lain, sepertinya dia terlalu tinggi untuk digapai" ucap Sehun sadis tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Dan yang lain memicingkan matanya menatap tajam Sehun.

"kenapa? Apa yang aku ucapkan salah?" Tanya sehun cemberut.

Duuuk

Pletak

Pletak

Tring

Braak

Kali ini sehun tidak mendapat tatapan tajam melainkan kekerasan fisik dari lima sahabatnya. Sentilan di dahinya oleh kris, jitakan di kepalanya oleh Chanyeol dan Tao, tamparan buku oleh Lay, dan pukulan sendok oleh Baekhyun.

Hanya lima orang ini yang mampu bertindak kasar dan berani melawan mulut tajam Sehun. Ia memandang datar dan dingin pada lima orang ini, tapi sayangnya mereka sudah kebal. Apalagi Sehun adalah maknae di kelompok ini, apa yang bisa sehun lakukan untuk membalas mereka semua.

"dia tinggal disana setiap tiga hari dalam seminggu. Lalu dimana dia tinggal selain disana?" Tanya chanyeol lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"aku benar-benar penasaran apa hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, jika sampai media tahu dia tinggal serumah dengan seorang gadis pasti akan menjadi berita besar"

"awas kalau berani buka mulut pada media Tao!" desis Baekhyun mengerikan.

"ahh kalian terlalu banyak berfikir, sepulang sekolah nanti langsung saja datangi rumahnya. Kau juga punya nomor teleponnya kan Baek? Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja menghubunginya? Kejar dia sampai dapat jika kau benar-benar menginginkanya" jawab kris sok pintar.

Mereka berlima memandang malas pada kris, baru beberapa detik lalu kris berubah menjadi pria serius dan sekarang otaknya sudah kembali konslet.

…**...**...

Meskipun awalnya mereka mencemooh ide kris, tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka menjalani ide tersebut. Tidak mereka berenam. Lay tidak tertarik pada hal seperti menguntit, Kris tidak mau mengambil resiko bermasalah dengan pengacara kaya tersebut –padahal itu idenya sendiri-, Chanyeol dan Tao ada belajar kelompok karena kebetulan mereka sekelas. Padahal mereka berdua sangat ingin ikut.

Hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan sahabat setianya: Sehun, mereka menaiki mobil mewah Sehun yang diambil sepulang sekolah tadi. Sehun si anak tunggal memang mendapat fasilitas yang agak berlebihan.

"nah, ini rumahnya Hun" sahut Baekhyun antusias.

"lalu? Kita menunggu disini atau masuk?"

"kita tidak punya alasan untuk bertamu, kris juga tidak mau membantu"

"dia memang keterlaluan, padahal dia sendiri yang mengusulkan"

Tidak lama ponsel Sehun bergetar, lalu dia membaca isi pesannya.

"ahh maaf baek, ibuku menyuruhku pulang. Dia memintaku mengantarnya belanja"

"ahh, baiklah lagipula untuk apa juga kita disini? Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tahu rumahnya, jadi kapan-kapan bisa antar aku kesini lagi"

Dan mobil itu pun melesat menjauhi kediaman Cho.

…**...**...

Sesaat setelah mobil Sehun meninggalkan kediaman Cho, muncul taxi kuning dan berhenti tepat di gerbang besar kediaman itu.

Dari taxi itu turun seorang lelaki imut yang mempunyai gigi kelinci dengan pakaian kasual dan tas tangannya. Membuka pagar kecil di samping gerbang besar dan memasuki halaman besar rumah itu.

Teng Nong Teng Nong

Si lelaki imut itu menekan bel ketika sampai di pintu masuk utama. Kyu yang sedang menonton tivi buru-buru berlari ketika mendengar suara bel tersebut. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak siapa tamu itu.

Ketika sudah didepan pintu, Kyu menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan penampilannya sebelum membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Saat telah yakin dengan penampilannya, dengan senyum angkuh namun sangat tampan ia membuka pintu itu.

"sung-min-nie, kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu" ucap Kyu kesal tapi sambil memeluk erat lelaki manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"maaf Kyu… tadi mobilku rusak, aku menunggu derek lama sekali datangnya. Jadi tadi aku kesini menggunakan taxi, menunggu taxi datang juga lama sekali. Ditambah lagi macet karena kebetulan ini jam makan siang dan bubar anak sekolah" jawab sungmin panjang lebar dengan nada bersalah yang imut.

Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerutkan kening setelah mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"aku takut mengganggumu, inikan hanya masalah kecil" kini giliran kepala Min yang bersandar pada dada bidang Kyu, mengisyaratkan kalau dia ingin dipeluk lagi.

"benarkah? Aahhh kau sangat pengertian sekali" ucap Kyu dengan nada menggoda kepada Min. Tangan kiri Kyu memeluk mesra pinggangnya dan tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Min. Mata Kyu terkunci pada bibir Min dan mulai mendekatkan bibir keduanya, Min menutup matanya menyambut bibir milik Kyu. Sedikit lagi bibir itu akan bersentuhan jika tidak ada suara deheman yang mengganggu.

Luhan sedang menuruni tangga ketika melihat dua insan sesama jenis itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berbuat mesum dihadapannya.

"ekhemm ekhemm"

Langsung saja Min menarik dirinya dari Kyu dan merapikan bajunya yang tidak berantakan samasekali.

"terima kasih karena selalu datang di waktu yang tepat, Lu" sindir Kyu kasar namun Luhan mengabaikannya.

"Sungminnie-ssi, kau janji akan datang setelah sarapan. Ini waktunya makan siang"

"maafkan aku, Lu. Tadi…" belum sempat Min menjelaskan Luhan sudah memotongnya dan menarik Min menjauh dari Kyu.

"nanti saja ceritanya, ayo kita makan siang dulu"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang makan. Luhan menarik lengan Min dengan semangat, sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang mereka dengan malas-malasan. Kyuhyun cemburu tangan kekasihnya dipegang oleh orang lain meskipun itu keponakannya sendiri. Apalagi fakta kalau Luhan sempat menyukai Min.

Tentu saja Kyu khawatir bagaimana jika Luhan berhasil mendapatkan Min, karena Luhan tidak dapat diremehkan. Luhan itu cantik dan cerdas, bagaimana jika Min sembuh dari penyakit gay-nya dan kembali menyukai wanita. Pikiran Kyu sekarang penuh dengan _bagaimana? bagaimana? Dan bagaimana?_

...**…...**...

Malam ini sebelum tidur Baekhyun sudah bersiap di depan komputer, dia akan browsing mencari informasi mengenai mengenai Xi Luhan di media sosial seperti Twitter, weibo, IG, FB, blog, dan apa pun itu. Saatnya _stalking_ Luhan di dunia maya.

"wanita kan suka narsis dan pamer, apalagi yang cantik seperti dia" Baekhyun tesenyum geli sendiri membayangkan foto-foto narsis Luhan.

Hampir sejam ia berkutat tapi hasilnya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tidak ada satu pun akun sosmed yang beratasnamakan Xi Luhan.

"Luhan memakai ponsel canggih terbaru, tidak mungkin dia tidak punya akun sosmed. Dia juga _stylish_ dan _modern,_ tidak ada tanda-tanda dia itu gadis gaptek…" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

Lalu memperhatikan kartu nama dengan _design_ anggun tersebut, hanya ada nama dan nomor ponselnya saja. Dari nomor itu baekhyun juga tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun. Luhan tidak menginstal Whatsapp.

Lalu Baekhyun teringat dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai mencari nama Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata pengacara muda tersebut memiliki akun twitter.

Mata baekhyun memicing melihat foto profil kyuhyun yang masih berupa telur ungu, dia pasti tidak _update_ pikirnya. Tapi matanya terbelalak melihat jumlah _follower-nya_ yang tertulis 1.58 M atau hampir sejuta enam ratus ribu.

"apa Cho Kyuhyun sehebat itu?"

Meskipun hatinya dongkol melihat jumlah _follower_ sebanyak itu tetap saja dia mulai mengobrak-abrik akun dengan alamat GaemGyu tersebut.

"ck, dia hanya mempost 267 _tweets_ padahal sudah aktif sejak empat tahun lalu"

Mulutnya terus menggerutu tapi mata dan tangannya tetap mencari informasi. _Men-scrolldown mouse_ untu memperhatikan foto apa saja yang Cho Kyuhyun _update._ Tidak ada yang menarik dan penting, hanya foto biasa bersama teman-temannya, bahkan ada foto Cho yang memakai kepala strawberi bersama tiga sahabatnya. Kebanyakan foto bersama penyanyi bernama Changmin. Bahkan ada fotonya yang menggunakan piyama berwarna hijau. Banyak sekali makanan yang dia _upload._

Hingga tangan Baekhyun berhenti men-_scroll down mousenya_ saat matanya menangkap sosok cantik di salah satu foto yang Kyuhyun _upload._ Foto itu di _upload_ pada 7 Juni tahun lalu. Di foto itu terlihat Luhan dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama dengan banyak orang, posisi mereka memang berjauhan. Saat itu Luhan tersenyum hingga menampakkan giginya, cantik sekali. Dengan senang hati, baekhyun menyimpan foto tersebut.

Setelah itu ia kembali me-scroll down mousenya. Ada foto kyuhyun yang memegang kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan 26, _berarti tahun ini usianya 27_ pikir Baekhyun. Hingga foto itu habis, tidak lagi ditemukan foto Luhan.

"huuuhhhh, mereka memang saling mengenal. Apa hubungan mereka? Apa benar mereka tinggal serumah?"

Baekhyun menggeliat untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

…**_..._**...

**Hayoo tebak-tebakkan, jawab yaaaa:**

Bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun bisa menjadi paman Xi Luhan?

Apa yang dialami Luhan hingga butuh terapi psikiater?

Siapa wanita tua lawan Cho Kyuhyun di persidangan?

Kenapa Luhan dan Sehun mirip?

Sebenernya inspirasi lagi buntu nih, mungkin ada tebakan kalian yang bisa jadi inspirasi hhehehehe. MINTA IDE DONG :)

Next chapter pertanyaan diatas sepertinya akan terjawab. So, nantikan chapter selanjutnyaaa.

**TBC**

* * *

Oke sip chapter II sudah rampung, silakan review, saran, dan kritiknya saya terima dengan senang hati. Kalau ada yang ngeganjel atau ada tulisan saya yang kurang jelas bisa ditanyakan langsung.

Saya juga sangat mengharapkan adanya sedikit wejangan dari para sunbae-sunbae semua.

Gak perlu login kalau mau review. Yang gak punya akun FFN juga bisa review kok. Ada temen nanya kemarin, mungkin juga ada reader yang gak tau.

Ini cerita Baeklu jadi GS yaa FIX GS, untuk yang kecewa karena gak jadi BL tenang aja karena ada Kyumin dan slight Changkyu.

Oooiiiyaa, itu twitter Kyu beneran lho… udh pada follow belom? Apa ada Sparkyu disini?

*bow 90 degree bareng Sehun.

*trriiiing, author menghilang kayak Jinni ohh Jinni padahal sebenernya diculik Kai pake teleportasinya.

* * *

"POJOK CURCOL EXO"

Oiya, udah baca berita baru belom? Pagi ini (28/10) bener-bener shock lho. Ternyata si kris di cina sana lagi susah nyari agensi baru, agensi2 disana pada nolak kris katanya dengan alasan image kris udah terlalu hallyu/idol korea jadi susah kalo mau jadi artis cina. Padahal bukan itu alesannya, di media diungkapin kalo agensi-agensi di cina itu investor/pemilik modal kebanyakan dari korea. Kalo agensi itu nerima kris, para investor dari korea it u ngancam bakal mencabut atau membatalkan investasinya. Dan yang paling ngeselin lagi kalimat ini, "…_SM Entertainment is a model from which we must learn. We will likewise raise and create excellent celebrities with diligence"_ kalimat itu diucapin oleh salah satu perwakilan dari agensi besar di cina.

Saya baca di allkpop, bacaan wajib di pagi hari hhahaha.

Haddduuuuhhh bro, berat banget perjuangan hidup loe! Datang aja ke INA trus masuk agensi Republik Cint hm d D ni... Becanda, becanda doang reader… jangan masukkin ke hati ahhh :P


	3. Normal Day

Helloo reader, kisah cinta Baekhyun Luhan hadir kembali. Terima kasih yang udah jawab pertanyaan _author_ di chap sebelumnya. Hampir semua jawaban kalian memang seperti ide _author_ kok. Seneng dehh punya reader yang sehati ama _author_ wkwkwk. Entah emang sehati atau emang ini alur ceritanya gampang ditebak -_-

Tapi tenang ajaaa ini beda kok, _author_ berusaha sebisa mungkin bikin konflik yang cetarrrr. Ayo kita bikin hidup Baekhyun ama Luhan susah disini, menderita, dan nelangsa hhahahaha.

_Let's write, let's read…_

_NO PLAGIAT!_

Chapter 3 : _normal day_

_**Pagi di hari yang sama.**_

Baekhyun terbangun karena tidak tahan dengan rasa pegal pada punggung dan lehernya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Ketika matanya terbuka ia langsung berhadapan dengan layar komputer yang masih menyala dan speaker pun masih memainkan lagu SNSD. Ternyata semalam Baekhyun tanpa sadar tertidur setelah melakukan penelitian di berbagai macam media sosial yang ia kenal.

Jam di pojok kanan bawah layar menunjukkan angka 05:44. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil karena bangun di waktu yang tepat. Tapi sungguh, pegal-pegal di tubuhnya tidak dapat diabaikan. Dengan susah payah ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah mouse untuk men-_shutdown_ komputernya.

Baekhyun tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa ketika melihat _background_ di _desktop_ komputernya. Kini layar _background desktop_-nya bukan lagi gambar bawaan _theme Windows 7_.

Melainkan gambar wajah malaikatnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia mendapat gambar tersebut dari _Twitter _Cho Kyuhyun tadi malam. Langsung saja dia _crop_ bagian yang menurutnya tidak penting. Kalau hanya di _crop_ di bagian Luhan benar-benar pecah.

Karena foto diambil saat sedang ramai, wajah Luhan kecil dan tidak terlalu jelas apalagi ketika di _zoom_. Maka dari itu Baekhyun hanya menandai wajah Luhan dengan tanda hati.

Selain menjadi _background_ baru di _desktop_-nya, foto Luhan pun kini menjadi _wallpaper_ baru di _smartphone_ Baekhyun.

Dengan bersenandung riang, Baekhyun mengambil handuknya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandinya. Masih ingatkan kalau rumah Baekhyun besar dan kuno?

Begitu pun kamarnya yang luas dan memiliki aksen kuno dan klasik, kayu dan furnitur bercat gelaplah yang mendominasi.

Tapi tidak dengan kamar mandinya, Baekhyun bersusah payah dan merajuk mati-matian pada appa-nya untuk memiliki kamar mandi bergaya _modern_. Kesan horor lah yang ia rasakan jika mengingat kamar mandinya sebelum berubah indah seperti sekarang.

Ia memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu saat mandi. Setelah masuk ia menanggalkan bajunya satu persatu. Mulai dari kancing teratas piyamanya. Lalu…

-udah lah jangan ngintipin baekhyun mandi, ntar bisa naik _rating-_

..…..**_…_**...

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun memulai sarapannya dengan memuji-muji _eomma_-nya. Eomma Baekhyun selalu bersyukur memiliki anak seperti Baekhyun yang bermulut manis dan pandai sekali membuatnya bahagia. Seperti saat ini.

"ASTAGA, EOMMA!" teriak Baekhyun setelah menelan suapan sarapan pertamanya. Otomatis empat pasang mata lain melirik kepadanya.

"Beruntung sekali appa memiliki istri seperti eomma. Selain memiliki wajah yang cantik, masakan buatan eomma enak sekali" puji Baekhyun berlebihan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Appa dan hyung-nya hanya menatap malas padanya. Sedangkan si kecil Baekhee bertepuk tangan bahagia menandakan kalau ia setuju dengan pernyataan hyung keduanya.

Eomma Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia tiada dua ke arah Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pujiannya, memang sejak anak keduanya bisa bicara yang ia dengar hanya pujian-pujian manis untuk dirinya. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun menyakitinya.

"Hyun, ini hanya roti tawar dengan olesan selai. Eomma-mu tidak memasak apa pun hanya mengoles, karena dia tidak ingin kulit tangannya berubah kasar atau merusak _nail_ _art_-nya" ucap appa-nya sambil mengangkat ujung roti tawarnya menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, tentu saja dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Suasana meja makan mendadak diam dan hening. Tidak ada satu pergerakkan pun. Kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama atau kedua, melainkan yah memang seperti inilah kehidupan keluarga Byun. Tuan dan nyonya Byun sering bertengkar.

Penyebabnya? Yah tentu saja karena mereka berdua memiliki pandangan hidup berbeda. Tuan Byun menginginkan istri yang berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik, ia adalah pria paruh baya dengan pikiran kolotnya. Sedangkan nyonya Byun adalah korban salah kaprah 'emansipasi wanita'.

"hahaha, iya appa benar juga. Mungkin karena aku memakannya sambil melihat eomma makanya roti tawar pun terasa nikmat. Hhahaha" Baekhyun buru-buru berbicara riang dan tertawa bahagia ketika melihat eomma-nya membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan appa-nya.

Keluarga ini bersyukur memiliki Baekhyun. Anak lelaki riang yang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk keutuhan keluarga kecilnya.

Ada makna di balik kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun '…_memakannya sambil melihat eomma…'. _ketika Baekhyun kelas 7 Eomma-nya pernah kabur dari rumah dan hanya membawa lari Baekhee yang masih balita. Hati Baekhyun sangat hancur saat itu. Ingin ia lari mengejar eomma-nya, tapi ketika melihat appa-nya ternyata pria itu pun meneteskan air mata.

Suasana kembali mencair, mereka melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda tapi tetap saja tidak ada suara setelah tawa riang Baekhyun.

_...…_**_…_**_…..._

Seperti biasa di pagi hari, Baekhyun dijemput Sehun menggunakan _matic_ andalannya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang turun dari motor _matic_ itu hendak melayangkan protes.

"ugh, kenapa setiap hari menggunakan motor sih? Sekali-kali pakai mobil dong seperti saat kerumah Luhan kemarin. Tatanan rambutku kan jadi berantakan"

Dan seperti biasa juga Baekhyun secara otomatis merapikan rambutnya setelah turun dari motor.

Dan seperti biasa juga Sehun akan selalu mendengar ocehan tidak berguna atau keluhan tidak mutu dari orang tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu terima kasih yang setiap pagi menumpang motornya.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan tidak tahu malu Baekhyun, Sehun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan gerbang.

"benar-benar tidak sopan" Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun yang makin dalam memasuki kawasan parkir.

Gadis-gadis yang melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat senyum-senyum dan tertawa cekikikan. Lucu sekali melihat dua orang tampan dengan predikat _bestfriend_ saling melemparkan tatapan tidak suka.

…_**…**__**.…**_…...

**Jam 7 malam di hari yang sama.**

Dalam sebuah mobil putih yang sedang melaju membelah pekat malam terlihat seorang pria berdandanan rapi dengan setelan jas mahal sedang mengemudikan setirnya.

Dia berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah tanpa keluar dari mobil.

Ternyata sudah ada seorang gadis menunggunya. Berpakaian santai dengan rok selutut dan kaus lengan pendek. Rambutnya dikuncir cukup tinggi, memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang tanpa cela.

Tanpa disuruh, sang gadis membuka pintu di samping pengemudi lalu duduk manis. Dengan cekatan mengambil _headset_ dan memasangnya di kedua telinga tanpa menghiraukan sedikit pun siapa pria yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Si pria tersenyum remeh melihat kelakuan si gadis, dia terlihat muak ketika sadar alas kaki yang dipakai si gadis hanya sandal rumahan yang murahan.

Si gadis pun tidak membawa tas atau bawaan lain, hanya ponsel dan headsetnya.

"kita akan makan malam di hotel berbintang dan setelah itu aku berencana membawamu bersenang-senang di pub sampai subuh. Apa ini kostummu?" si pria berkata pelan tapi penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Si gadis tetap mengabaikannya dan malah bermain dengan ponselnya.

Si pria memberi kesempatan selama beberapa waktu pada si gadis untuk menjawabnya. Tapi ternyata ia tetap diabaikan. Akhirnya ia menarik _headset_ si gadis. Si pria tahu bahwa si gadis hanya memakai headset tanpa menyalakan suara apa pun.

Si gadis tetap tidak peduli ketika headset nya dicabut paksa, ia malah menyilangkan tangannya.

"kita tidak akan pergi kemana pun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermalukanku" kali ini si pris berdesis dingin dan bercampur emosi.

Si gadis masih tetap tidak menatapnya dan juga tidak menjawabnya, ia kini sibuk menatap kuku-kuku-nya yang indah.

Si pria mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi wajah si gadis dan mengendus aromanya. Membisikkan kata-kata dengan bibir tepat di telinga sang gadis.

"aku berubah pikiran, kita bersenang-senang di hotel saja sampai pagi"

Secara naluriah tangan si gadis menahan tubuh si pria agar berhenti mendekatinya.

"tsk, men-ja-uh" satu decihan dan satu kata, tapi berhasil menghentikan bibir liar si pria.

"aku serius, kita tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mempermalukanku"

"aku memang berniat mempermalukanmu tapi tentu saja tanpa mempermalukan diriku sendiri…" akhirnya si gadis melihat si pria, hanya tatapan tajam penuh amarah. Mata mereka akhirnya bertemu. Dan si gadis melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…aku sudah memesan satu set pakaian di suatu butik dan juga sudah membuat reservasi di sebuah salon. Aku yakin saat ini satu set pakaian itu sudah sampai di salon. Dan yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya mengantarku ke salon itu. Kau tahu salon yang ku maksud kan?" setelah bicara panjang lebar dengan nada tidak bersahabat si gadis langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari si pria.

Si pria pun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menjawab ucapan si gadis. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah besar tersebut. Bergerak menuju salon yang dikatakan si gadis.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"sebentar" ketika mobil berhenti si gadis langsung keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban si pengemudi. Dengan langkah anggun si gadis berjalan memasuki gedung tiga lantai tersebut.

Sesampainya di _front office_, si gadis langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi.

"reservasi atas nama Xi Luhan" si gadis bicara tegas dan cukup angkuh.

Seakan sudah tahu sikap gadis bernama Xi Luhan, resepsionis langsung menelepon entah kepada siapa. Tidak sampai tiga menit, seorang wanita menyambut Luhan dengan senyuman bisnisnya.

Luhan mengikuti si wanita menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sesampai di lantai dua wanita tersebut memberi dua buah _paperbag _yang satu berisi gaun dan satu lagi berisi sepatu.

Setelah berganti pakaian, ia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi rias.

Lalu memilih model rambut dan _makeup_ sesuai keinginannya, setelahnya dua orang pegawai salon bagian _hairstyle_ dan _makeup_ tanpa banyak bicara mulai mendandani Luhan.

…_**…**_…

Tidak sampai setengah jam, si pria melihat Luhan sudah keluar dari gedung itu dengan dandanan berbeda. Tentu saja Luhan yang ini sejuta kali lebih _menarik_ dibanding yang tadi.

Dengan _highheel_ yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya. Gaun hitam diatas lutut yang kontras kulit putih mulusnya. Dan rambut yang disanggul cantik memamerkan tengkuknya yang indah. Bagaimana dengan _makeup_? Lapisan kosmetik itu hanya pelengkap, pria ini tahu bahwa Luhan akan tetap sempurna meskipun tidak menggunakannya. Tangannya yang lentik itu memegang tas kecil dan bungkusan lain.

Setelah sampai di mobil si pria, Luhan membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan melempar _paperbag_ ke jok belakang mobil. Sedangkan tas kecilnya ia taruh pangkuannya.

"aku baru ingat, dimana kardigan kesayanganmu? Kapan pun dan dimana pun kau selalu membawanya" si pria berucap dingin ketika Luhan memakai sabuk pengaman.

Muka Luhan berwajah agak muram ketika mengingat hal tersebut, tapi sayang sekali si pria tidak melihatnya. Dan tentu saja Luhan menjawab dengan satu kata dan nada ketus.

"kotor"

Si pria mengendikkan bahu sambil sedikit melirik Luhan.

Tidak seperti perjalanan menuju salon yang hening. Di perjalanan ini mereka mengobrol cukup banyak, meski pun adu kata adalah istilah yang lebih tepat. Mereka berbicara dengan intonasi angkuh dan dingin.

"bagaimana perkembangan perseteruan hukummu?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"sayang sekali padahal aku ingin membandingkan tuntutan dari pihakmu dengan pembelaan dari pihak nenekmu"

"aku bukan cucunya lagi"

"hoo, menarik sekali"

"apa yang mau kau bandingkan?"

"kau mau tahu apa pembelaan nenekmu?"

"ck, bukan nenekku lagi. Jawab saja"

"aku juga tidak tahu, ketika dia bercerita aku tidak mendengarkannya"

"kau itu benar-benar bodoh"

"hey, nenekmu bercerita di jam makan siangku yang berharga. Kau pikir aku bisa fokus mendengarkan ketika perutku keroncongan dan dihadapanku tersaji makanan?"

"hidupmu menyedihkan"

"hidupmu tidak lebih baik dari hidupku"

"aku heran apa yang dilihat nenek tua itu darimu"

"dia memang tidak melihat apa pun, tapi dia juga tidak buta. Dia menginginkanku karena aku tidak masalah jika nanti kita menikah dan menghasilkan anak, anak itu akan bermarga Xi seperti kalian. Ada yah orang yang memuja-muja marganya sampai seperti itu"

"lalu kau tidak masalah jika benar nanti kita menikah dan menghasilkan anak, anak itu bermarga Xi? Padahalkan normalnya seorang anak mengikuti marga ayahnya"

"aku tidak khawatir dengan margaku, marga tidak penting menurutku. Lagi pula ada jutaan orang yang memiliki marga sepertiku"

"lalu apa yang membuatmu khawatir? Perusahaanmu? Investasinya? Kerjasama kalian? "

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kita sedang berbicara mengenai marga"

"ahh aku baru ingat, sampaikan pada wanita itu ketika masalah hukum ini selesai dan aku memenangkannya. Aku akan merubah marga Xi menjadi Cho, sesuai dengan marga ibuku. Biar saja marga Xi yang dia bangga-banggakan itu punah"

"hidupmu tidak semudah itu, nona Xi. Kau tahu wanita macam apa dia, kau hidup dengannya sejak kecilkan? Dan ingat betapa dia membencimu tetapi juga membutuhkanmu sebagai penerus? Dia tidak akan semudah itu melepasmu"

"dia benar-benar dendam padaku, dia tidak berpikir jika semua yang terjadi diluar kuasaku? Dia benar-benar wanita tua gila berpikiran sempit"

"oke, sepertinya cukup sampai sini pembicaraan kita mengenai masalah keluargamu"

Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama sebuah hotel besar. Luhan keluar mobil lebih dulu dan dengan cepat membukakan pintu pengemudi sebelum para pelayan melakukannya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si pria keluar mobil. Para _security_ dan _tukang parkir_ terheran-heran melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan, biasanya seorang pria lah yang membukakan pintu untuk gadisnya tapi ini kebalikannya.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan si pria. Si pria menurunkan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu, tapi selanjutnya bukan kaki kiri yang ia injakkan pada tanah. Melainkan sebuah tongkat. Orang yang awalnya bingung menjadi mengerti sekarang, si gadis membukakan pintu untuk si pria dan membantunya keluar dari mobil karena si pria itu cacat.

"terima kasih" ucap si pria pada Luhan ketika dia sudah berdiri tegak dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada _tukang parkir_ yang siap menerima perintahnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, semua tampak utuh sempurna. Tidak akan ada yang tahu ia cacat jika ia tidak bertopang pada tongkat kayu di lengan kirinya.

"sebenci apapun aku padamu, aku tidak akan mengabaikan orang cacat" Luhan menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum manis, gadis ini benar-benar menyindir pria di disampingnya yang kini menggenggam telapak tangannya. Si pria tidak ambil pusing dan memilih mengacuhkannya.

Dengan berpegangan tangan mereka memasuki lobi hotel, dan hampir semua mata tertuju pada pasangan itu. Pasangan yang indah dipandang sebenarnya jika si pria tidak berjalan terseok-seok dengan dibantu tongkat. Dia pria tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi, karisma kepemimpinannya terpancar kuat. Wajah asia asli dengan rambut hitam yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu kristal. Sekali melihatnya saja orang pasti tahu jika pria ini bukan dari kalangan biasa.

"aku dapat menebak apa yang orang-orang itu pikirkan _mulia sekali hati gadis cantik itu mau menerima pria cacat sepertinya _atau _beruntung sekali pria cacat itu dapat berdampingan dengan gadis secantik itu_" Luhan berbisik di telinga si pria. Membuat mata orang-orang makin membulat melihat kemesraan mereka.

Si pria tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan. Membuat Luhan berdecih muak.

_to be continued... _

hayooo tebak siapa yang tahu "si pria?" terus apa hubungannya ama bebeb Luhan?

okee pertanyaan chapter sebelumnya udah kejawab yaa. wanita tua itu nenek luhan dari pihak ayah. kyuhyun itu paman luhan dari pihak ibu.

_see you next chapter :*_

kalo ada jalan cerita yang ngga ngerti tanya aja. maaf chapter yang ini pendek yaa soalnya emang cuma segini aja yang mau _author_ ceritain.

LOVE you READER ;*

REVIEW ditunggu :D

* * *

Note: di cerita ini Appa Baekhyun memang menyebut nama anaknya dengan suku nama terakhir, karena dua suku nama pertama anak-anaknya sama: Byun Baek. Byun Baek Beom, Byun Baek Hyun, Byun Baek Hee.

Just info: dalam kehidupan nyata Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu. Dan hyungnya memang byun baek beom, silakan _googling_ kalau gak percaya. Kalau Byun baek hee Cuma karangan author. Gadis kecil ini mirip banget ama baek hyun, yah anggap aja ini versi cewek baekhyun.


	4. Luhan's Past

Prok prok prok Jawaban reader semua bener :D itu calon tunangan Lulu Unnie, tapii heyy tebakkan reader juga salah semua. Kris mah mending dah masih mendekati. Ini mah ada yang jawab donghae, dan yang lebih wow lagi Yunho. Mau dipenggal jaejoong bawa-bawa Yunho? Wkwk.

Apa deskripsi 'si pria' terlalu bagus sampe reader gak bisa ngebayangin? Hihi, aku permudah deh hidungnya tumpul dan dengan kulit berwarna perunggu. Kai alias Jongin. Gampangkan tebakkannya kalau bawa-bawa idung ama kulit? Sengaja gak bawa dua ciri-ciri itu soalnya bisa ngerusak image Jongin yang keren.

Makasih reader yang udah _review_, bener-bener berterima-kasih. kebahagiaan author itu terletak di _review_ lhoo. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya ya untuk _reader_ setia tapi belum komen. Tapi jawaban _review_ juga yang normal aja apa, jangan yang absurd2. \\(3)/

_OKAY, NEXT!_

_Lets write, lets read _L(^0^)Y

NO PLAG

_"sebenci apapun aku padamu, aku tidak akan mengabaikan kecacatanmu" Luhan menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum manis, gadis ini benar-benar menyindir pria di disampingnya yang kini menggenggam telapak tangannya._

_Dengan berpegangan tangan mereka memasuki lobi hotel, dan hampir semua mata tertuju pada pasangan itu._

.

.

Chap. 4

Luhan's Past

.

.

"Kau benar-benar hanya minum itu?"

"aku tidak minum alkohol jika kau lupa, Jongin. Alkohol bisa mempengaruhi kulitku"

"panggil aku Kai! Awas saja jika ada yang tahu aku Kim Jongin"

Selepas acara makan malam yang formal, sesuai janjinya Jongin membawa Luhan ke pub. Dan sekarang baru jam 10 malam. Mereka adalah pengunjung pertama pub tersebut.

Tapi yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan kini bukan Jongin di restoran tadi. Rambutnya sudah di cat pirang, bajunya masih sama seperti yang tadi hanya saja tanpa tuxedo. Dan yang mengherankan, tidak ada tongkat di sekitarnya.

"ini membosankan, dibanding disini lebih baik ke _club_ malam saja sekalian" luhan melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan satu pun hal menarik. Ini adalah pub dengan tata ruang klasik yang tradisional. Hanya tempat duduk mengobrol dan minum di malam hari.

"musik yang terlalu keras membuat kepalaku pusing dan disini bisa minum dengan tenang dan nyaman"

"ck, kalau kau hanya ingin minum kau bisa menyewa bartender untuk bekerja di minibar rumahmu"

"kau tidak pernah mengerti apa itu menikmati hidup" Jongin berkata final dan Luhan terlalu bosan untuk menjawab.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Luhan meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar dari dalam tas tangannya. Jongin langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini?

"yoboseyo…"

"aku sedang bersama Jongin di tempat minum langganan Jongin"

"Jongin bilang sampai subuh"

"ne, samchon akan kusampaikan pada Jongin"

Dengan gerakan gemulai yang dibuat-buat Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya di tempat semula.

Sedangkan Jongin sudah hampir diambang batas kesabarannya. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatur manusia keras kepala dan menyebalkan seperti Luhan.

Di saat dia memakai tongkat, tidak henti-hentinya gadis itu menghina kecacatannya.

Dan ketika Jongin menyamar menjadi Kai, gadis itu dengan sengaja memanggil nama aslinya.

"otak bebal tidak bergunamu itu tidak bisa menerima informasi yah?" desis Jongin tajam, rahangnya makin mengeras melihat Luhan yang hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Bisa, Jongin. Buktinya aku masih ingat pesan yang disampaikan pamanku untukmu Jongin, dia bilang aku sudah harus berada dirumah sebelum jam 12 malam. Tidak baik anak perempuan sepertiku berkeliaran, Jongin."

"yah, apa boleh buat jika seorang paman merindukan keponakan tersayangnya. Tapi aku juga tidak mau membatalkan rencanaku"

"haa, sejak kapan aku peduli rencanamu Jongin?"

"kau tahu arah pulang rumah pamanmu kan?" ucap lelaki itu sarkastik, arti lain yang mengatakan kalau dia mengijinkan Luhan untuk pulang duluan. Bisa juga yang artinya mengusir Luhan dari tempat ini.

"tentu saja aku tahu, Jongin. Selamat malam Jongin" Luhan melenggang pergi tanpa ragu setelah puas melihat betapa kesalnya Jongin.

...…...

Luhan menggigil kedinginan ketika ia keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Bayangkan saja ini jam 11 malam dan ia hanya memakai gaun dengan potongan minim.

Ia kembali mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang paman, tapi sialnya baterai ponselnya habis.

Sejak tadi ia menggunakan ponselnya untuk melampiaskan kebenciannya pada Jongin. Mendengarkan musik, bermain _games_, _browsing_, atau juga _streaming_.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika semilir angin kembali membungkus kulit tipisnya. Saat ini ia benar-benar merindukan kardigan satu-satunya yang ia miliki, kardigan peach warisan ibu-nya. Ingin sekali ia buru-buru bertemu dengan pria asing agar secepatnya mendapatkan kardigan tersebut.

Luhan berjalan memasuki café yang letaknya persis di sebelah pub yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Dia akan meminjam telepon disana saja untuk memesan taxi.

Dan yang terpenting berlindung dari dingin yang menusuk tulang ini.

...…...

Dekorasi café yang didominasi merah dan emas memberikan kehangatan yang nyaman untuknya. Tapi sayang sekali sepertinya café ini sudah akan tutup. Hanya Luhan satu-satunya pengunjung disini.

"permisi, maaf nona _last order_ sudah lewat" ucap sopan seorang waitress tanpa seragam begitu Luhan menginjakkan kakinya.

"ahh benarkah? Sayang sekali" ucap Luhan sok mendramatisir.

"silakan kembali lagi besok, café ini buka jam tujuh pagi" pelayan perempuan itu masih tersenyum ramah.

"tapi ini mendesak, bisa tolong pinjami aku telepon untuk memesan taxi?"

Si pelayan mengerutkan alis mendengar permintaan gadis cantik dihadapannya.

"baterai ponselku habis. Sejak tadi aku menunggu taxi, tapi tidak ada yang lewat" ucap Luhan setengah jujur setengah dusta, mana sudi menunggu taxi diluar dengan udara sedingin ini.

"baiklah, kau bisa pakai telepon yang ada di meja kasir itu" tunjuk si waiter ke arah meja kasir yang kosong.

"terima kasih" ucap Luhan lega, dan pelayan wanita itu pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah memesan taxi dari meja kasir, Luhan berjalan ke arah pelayan tersebut. Sebenarnya Luhan agak ragu, wanita itu pelayan atau pemilik? Karena dia itu cukup elegan dan berdandan rapi. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika peduli pada orang lain.

"terima kasih teleponnya, boleh aku menunggu taxi dari dalam café saja? Diluar dingin sekali" ucap Luhan setengah merajuk, mimpi apa Luhan semalam harus bersikap manis dan lembut pada seorang pekerja café?

"tidak masalah, maklum saja karena kau memakai baju seperti itu hehe" wanita itu tertawa geli ke arah tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mendongkol dalam hati, _kesialan apalagi ini? Aku ditertawakan oleh wanita pekerja café_. Padahal ia sudah berusaha ramah.

"aku dari pub sebelah, disana tidak terlalu nyaman jadi aku memutuskan pulang" jawab Luhan lembut dengan senyum manisnya.

"oh, pantas saja kau berdandan secantik ini" Luhan hanya menampilkan senyum terpaksanya yang tetap saja cantik untuk menghargai orang yang yang sudah memberinya pertolongan.

Luhan duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Dia memperhatikan para pekerja yang sedang melakukan tugas masing-masing. Mengepel lantai, menghitung uang, membereskan gelas, dan menaikkan kursi keatas meja.

Pekerja disini memang tidak ada yang memakai seragam, hanya celemek saja. Penampilan mereka tidak terlalu buruk.

Di tengah kegiatannya memperhatikan para pekerja, Luhan melihat ada taxi yang berhenti tepat di depan café.

Luhan pamit hanya dengan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada pelayan wanita yang tadi membantunya.

…

Taxi yang ditumpangi Luhan berhenti di kediaman keluarga Cho. Ketika bersentuhan dengan udara malam, lagi-lagi Luhan menggigil seraya menampilkan ekspresi muka yang aneh.

"paman, aku pulang" gadis itu bersuara kecil yang memang samasekali tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan salam.

Buru-buru ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan ganti baju yang lebih hangat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati ruang kerja sang paman.

"Luhan! Sini dulu, ada yang mau aku bicarakan"

Dengan malas Luhan masuk ke ruangan tersebut, dan duduk di kursi paling nyaman dan bersilang kaki dengan gaya khas angkuhnya.

"setelah tuntutan kita yang kemarin, ternyata wanita itu tidak mengajukan banding. Dia malah minta berdamai dan meminta komnas perlindungan anak dan perempuan menjadi mediator antara kau dan dia. Dan tentu saja hakim mengabulkan permohonannya yang begitu tulus, huh!. Semua orang yang melihat kasus ini dari luar pasti berpikir untuk menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cara damai. Karena ini hanya perseteruan antara nenek dan cucu satus-satunya. Dan dia mendapat simpati hakim dengan memilih jalan damai dan mengalah."

"hakim yang sangat bijaksana, tidakkah cukup tuntutan yang aku ajukan kemarin? Pemaksaan kehendak, dilarang bersekolah, disekap dalam rumah, kekerasan,"

"tidakkah kau mengerti Luhan, mereka hanya berpikir kau anak egois yang menginginkan kebebasan dan nenekmu adalah nenek super protektif yang mengaturmu karena terlalu menyayangimu sebagai satu-satunya pewaris.

Jika kau mengajukan tuntutan baru sedangkan nenekmu bersikap lembut terus seperti ini, bisa dipastikan kita kalah.

Kau akan kembali ke China dan tinggal bersama lagi dengan nenekmu, dan bisa kau bayangkan sendiri hidupmu akan lebih pahit dia akan semakin menjadi-jadi karena kemenangannya."

"ugh, ottokae samchon?"

"tenang saja, Lu. Aku sudah terbayang satu solusi, tapi aku tetap butuh persetujuanmu kan? Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kesini"

"apa itu?"

"kita terima tawarannya berdamai dengan syarat-syarat yang menguntungkan pihak kita"

"tapi dia juga pasti akan meminta persyaratan yang menguntungkannya"

"memang! disinilah kemampuanku sebagai pembelamu sangat kau butuhkan"

Luhan menyipitkan mata rusanya mendengar ucapan pongah sang paman. Tubuh yang lelah membuatnya malas untuk menanggapi ocehan Kyu.

"lalu apa syarat yang kau ajukan?"

"pertama, kau diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah mengikuti pendidikan formal setinggi-tingginya.

Kedua, aku sebagai satu-satunya keluarga dari pihak ibumu boleh bertemu kapan saja tanpa harus ada jadwal atau meminta izinnya

Ketiga, kau bebas memilih jalan hidupmu ketika usiamu dewasa nanti

Yah, untuk syarat ketiga memang masih agak berantakan sih. Aku sedang menyusun kalimat yang pas dan sesuai tapi bermakna sama"

Tanpa Kyu sadari, mata dan hidung Luhan memerah menahan tangis.

Luhan langsung memeluk Kyu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang paman. Membuat Kyu kelabakan sendiri.

"paman sungguh, tiga syarat itu memang menguntungkanku. Tapi tidak benar-benar kubutuhkan paman. Kau tahukan apa yang aku butuhkan? Aku ingin cepat-cepat lepas darinya, aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku dewasa.

Aku tidak mau berdamai kecuali dia berjanji akan mengubah sikapnya padaku. Buat dia berhenti menyalahkanku atas kematian orangtua dan saudaraku. Suruh dia berhenti menyakitiku, menamparku, membentakku, menyekapku.

Buat dia menyayangiku, paman.

Tidak bisakah kau menjadikan hal tersebut menjadi syarat perdamaian ini?

Bukan pilihanku jika aku terlahir sebagai perempuan dan tidak bisa meneruskan marga Xi. Bukan keinginanku jika pewaris laki-laki yang dia agung-agungkan meninggal.

Tidak bisakah ia menyayangiku paman? Aku cucu satu-satunya, aku satu-satunya keturunannya yang tersisa.

Jika dia membenciku dan tidak menginginkanku, tidak bisakah ia melepaskan aku?

Kenapa dia terobsesi sekali untuk menyakitiku?

Kenapa dia susah-susah mendapatkan hak asuhku jika hanya untuk mencampakkan aku.

Kenapa dia menyimpan dendam padaku atas sesuatu yang bukan salahku?"

Tangis Luhan pecah dalam pelukan Kyu, membuat Kyu juga meneteskan air mata pedih.

"maafkan aku Luhan, aku baru datang sekarang. Kau sangat menderita selama ini. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Andai aku bisa menjemputmua lebih cepat. Aku tidak berguna, aku tidak berguna"

Kyu memejamkan matanya dan merasakan airmata yang masih menetes dari kelopak matanya.

"aku merindukan ayah, ibu, dan Shi Xun. Andai mereka masih ada dan tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu pasti hidupku berbeda kan paman?"

Kyu tidak menjawab, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan seakan menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti bicara.

"mungkin benar apa yang wanita itu katakan, harusnya aku ikut mati saja dalam kecelakaan itu."

"berhentilah bicara omong kosong"

"Aku membencinya paman, aku membencinya karena semua yang ia katakan benar. Aku memang anak manja tidak berguna yang menyebabkan kematian mereka"

"Luhan, hentikan. Itu adalah kecelakaan, bukan salahmu jika mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Takdir Luhan, umur mereka memang hanya sampai disitu."

"tapi itu terjadi karena aku memaksa mereka menjemputku di cuaca buruk"

"semua yang hidup pasti mati, hanya masalah waktu dan cara yang membedakannya"

"tapi kenapa wanita itu tidak mengerti? Kenapa dia terus menyalahkanku? Kenapa dia dendam kepadaku?"

"karena dia wanita tua gila sinting yang tolol dan dungu? Orang stress yang tidak bisa menerima takdir mungkin?"

"dia jahat paman, dia jahat. Dia sangat menakutkan" jika tadi Luhan hanya menangis, kini tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

"dia hanya wanita gila dan tolol, itu saja. Kenapa takut?"

"karena… karena…" suara Luhan makin menghilang dan nafasnya menjadi sesak.

Secara otomatis pertanyaan Kyu menyuruh otak Luhan memutar kejadian-kejadian lalu yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia merasa takut.

Usianya baru tujuh tahun, saat itu keluarganya masih lengkap. Ayah, ibu, dan saudara kembar laki-lakinya.

Luhan anak kecil yang manja dan tidak bisa berpisah lama dari ibunya terus merengek agar mereka cepat datang ke rumah neneknya. Wanita yang Kyuhyun sebut gila dan tolol.

Luhan tidak nyaman dan tidak suka berada berdua saja dengan neneknya. Karena neneknya sangat galak dan membencinya.

Luhan tahu, selain membenci dirinya, neneknya pun membenci ibunya.

Karena ibunya bukanlah wanita yang dipilihkan neneknya untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita lain tapi dengan usaha keras akhirnya ia bisa mempertahankan kekasihnya tersebut hingga menjadi istrinya.

Ibu nya adalah wanita Korea yang bertemu ayahnya ketika sama-sama kuliah di Amerika. Tentu saja tidak masuk kriteria nyonya Xi yang yang kolot dan menjunjung tinggi tradisi.

Ketika itu cuaca memang buruk, orangtuanya sedang menjemput saudara kembarnya yang bersekolah asrama di luar kota untuk menghabiskan libur tahun baru di rumah sang nenek.

Orangtuanya tahu jika Luhan pasti tidak akan betah, maka dari itu mereka mengajak putrinya untuk ikut serta menjemput putranya.

Tapi Luhan menolak ikut karena ia ingin membereskan kejutan untuk saudara kembar tersayangnya. Saudaranya yang pemberani karena bisa tinggal sendiri dan mandiri di asrama.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bersekolah di dekat rumah dan masih diantar jemput oleh ibunya.

Bulan Desember memang selalu bercuaca buruk hampir tiap harinya. Hujan lebat disertai petir.

Siang itu pun langit sangat gelap. Luhan berdiam di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela. Kejutan untuk kembarannya sudah siap beberapa saat lalu. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan tiga orang tersayang itu.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali neneknya memarahi dan membentaknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jujur Luhan takut dan benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman meski pun sudah tahu sikap kasar neneknya, dan waktu terasa berjalan lama sekali.

"kenapa harus liburan di rumah nenek yang di Tiongkok sih? Kenapa tidak liburan ke rumah nenek di Korea saja?" Luhan kecil bangkit dari duduknya dan menumpukan dagunya di jendela memperhatikan gumpalan awan gelap di langit.

Lalu berjalan menuju telepon dan menghubungi ponsel ayahnya.

"ayahhh!"

"cepatlah kembali… aku takut"

"ahhh~~ cepat~ cepat~"

"aku tidak peduli~"

Nenek Luhan muncul ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

Luhan yang melihat kedatangan neneknya makin merajuk pada ayahnya untuk segera pulang.

"lancang sekali kau memakai barang-barang di rumahku! Benar-benar liar dan tidak tahu tata krama" ujar wanita itu galak.

"maafkan aku" ucap Luhan sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Luhan bukan lagi bayi, dia berumur tujuh tahun dan sudah kelas dua sekolah dasar. Jadi dia lebih memilih meminta maaf dengan sopan dan kembali duduk di sofa. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan neneknya yang galak dan jelas-jelas membencinya.

Tapi masalah lah yang mendatanginya.

Hari sudah malam dan hujan turun dengan derasnya belum lagi kilat dan petir yang saling berlomba.

Luhan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

Sekolah Shi Xun hanya berjarak paling lama dua jam dari rumah neneknya. Orangtuanya sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan ini sudah larut malam.

Luhan benar-benar khawatir, ingin sekali ia menelepon ayahnya lagi tapi takut jika nanti kena marah neneknya.

Belum lagi dengan perutnya yang belum diisi sejak siang, sarapan bersama orangtuanya adalah makanan terakhirnya. Neneknya tidak menawari makan, dan tentu saja Luhan tidak akan berani meminta makanan.

Tapi demi mengetahui kabar orangtuanya, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menemui neneknya dan meminta izin untuk menggunakan telepon.

Luhan menemukan sang nenek yang berada di meja ruang kerjanya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan kakinya cukup bergetar. Ia berusaha agar suara yang dihasilkannya senormal mungkin tanpa gugup atau patah-patah.

Tok tok tok

Luhan mengetok pintu yang sudah terbuka itu.

Neneknya hanya memberikan tatapan tajam tanpa berkata apa pun.

"nenek, bolehkah aku meminjam teleponmu untuk menghubungi ayah?"

"kau anak manja penakut, haruskah kau menelepon ayahmu tiap detik?"

"hmm…" Luhan terlihat berfikir, haruskah ia bernegosiasi dengan neneknya.

"masuk saja ke kamarmu dan tidur!" bentak wanita itu kasar.

Luhan mundur dengan langkah lemas, negosiasi apa? Diberi kesempatan bicara saja tidak.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya, bukan kamarnya. Hanya kamar sementara yang ia huni selama ia liburan di rumah ini.

Luhan masih ingin menunggu kedatangan mereka di ruang depan. Gadis kecil ini merasa sangat gelisah dan takut. Belum lagi rasa lapar yang memperburuknya.

Luhan mencoba memejamkan mata sesuai dengan perintah neneknya. Ia berharap ketika membuka mata nanti keluarganya sudah hadir dan menunggunya di meja makan.

Mata Luhan perlahan terbuka ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Itu pasti mereka!

Luhan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua malam, dan langsung loncat dari kasur serta berlari menuju pintu depan.

"ayaahhh, ibuu, Shhii Xunn" teriak Luhan gembira.

Tapi yang ia lihat bukan tiga orang yang diteriakkan namanya. Melainkan para petugas berseragam dengan jaket kulit dan topi.

Neneknya berdiri membelakanginya dengan tangan terkepal erat, di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebuah kertas.

Dua petugas, neneknya, dan dua pelayan berdiri mengerubungi pintu masuk.

Luhan tahu ada yang tidak beres, ia memelankan larinya dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang tersebut.

"nenek…" suara Luhan kecil memanggil neneknya.

Wanita yang awalnya membeku itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, matanya menatap nyalang anak kecil tersebut.

Luhan takut, benar-benar takut.

PLAK

Gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu terpelanting ke belakang dengan ujung bibir yang berdarah karena tamparan neneknya.

Sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar suara teriakan kaget. Ia juga mendengar kata-kata cacian dan makian dari neneknya. Dan walau buram ia masih melihat orang-orang berusaha menarik wanita itu menjauh darinya. Lalu semua gelap ketika ia sudah tidak mampu menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi ketika melihat Luhan yang berada dalam pelukannya gemetar hebat dan tidak merespon ucapannya.

Matanya tertutup tapi airmatanya terus mengalir dengan suara rintihan yang memilukan.

"Luu"

"Luhaann"

"Luhan sadarlah… paman disini"

"Lu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

reader sorri yaa, ada eomma ada ibu, ada ayah ada appa. emang gimana tangan author aja sih wkwkwkwk.


	5. Quality time between Baek, Xi, and Cho

Guys, udah banyak juga yah nih chapter -_-

Author pake alur cepet aja yaaa :*

Chapter lima ini latar tempatnya Cuma kamar Baekhyun ama ruang tamu Kyuhyun.

Semoga kalian suka :-)

Happy reading, please review :-)

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Quality time between Byun, Xi, and Cho.

.

.

.

Hari yang dijanjikan Baekhyun mengembalikan kardigan Luhan adalah hari ini. Membuat namja sipit itu gelisah, gugup, juga bahagia. Sahabatnya yang memaksa ikut ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Terlihat ia masih berusaha memilih pakaian hingga lemarinya kosong dan baju-baju berceceran di kasurnya. Dengan bersenandung kecil di depan cermin, Baekhyun membandingkan pakaian di kedua tangannya. Kemeja merah marun atau kaos polo kuning.

"aku tahu aku terlihat tampan dengan apa pun. Tapi mana yang paling cocok denganku" Baekhyun bicara pada bayangannya di cermin sembari menggaruk dagunya.

"aarrrggghhhhh"

Brugh.

Kini ia benar-benar frustasi dan melampiaskannya dengan berguling-guling diatas ranjang tanpa peduli baju-bajunya yang tergilas oleh tubuhnya.

"aku belum bilang kalau aku akan mengantar langsung ke rumahnya kekekekek. Sekaligus mencari tahu apa hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kkebsoong, aku memang je-ni-yus"

Baekhyun mulai mengetik di ponselnya sesuai apa yang ia ucapkan "annyeong Luhan-ssi, aku Baekhyun yang ingin mengembalikan kardiganmu. Kau tidak usah datang ke depan minimarket malam ini, biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya langsung ke rumahmu sore ini... Send."

Baekhyun memperhatikan seksama layar ponselnya, harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan Luhan. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian terkembang senyum di wajah tampannya.

_Baik, aku menunggumu._-pesan balasan Luhan.

.x .x .x .x

Ting tong

Luhan yang memang sedang menunggu Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu depan ketika mendengar bel rumah yang ditumpanginya berbunyi.

"annyeong Luhan-ssi!"ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"annyeong Baekhyun-ssi, masuklah" balas Luhan.

Mata tipis Baekhyun langsung menelusuri dekorasi dalam rumah ini, mencari foto atau apapun yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai petunjuk. Apa benar Luhan tinggal disini berduaan dengan Cho?

"silakan duduk, aku akan membuatkan minum"

"ahh, nne. Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun selembut dan sesopan mungkin.

Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah piano menganggur berukuran sedang di ruang tamu tersebut.

_Pamer sedikit kemampuan pada Luhan aahhh~, orang yang mengajariku juga bilang tujuan utama berlatih piano adalah untuk merayu gadis kkkkkk~~_

Dengankepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi Baekhyun duduk di kursi piano dan mulai memainkan alat musik tersebut. Ia sengaja memilih Kiss the Rain agar membuat sore ini terasa lebih romantis.

_Dapurnya jauh tidak yah? Semoga ia mendengar permainan pianoku._

satu menit sudah lewat sejak Baekhyun memulai permainannya, namun Luhan belum juga kembali.

Kyuhyun yang baru turun dari mobil sayup-sayup mendengar suara piano dari dalam rumahnya. Ia membeli piano itu hanya untuk pajangan ruang tamu, karena Kyuhyun mau pun Luhan tidak ada yang bisa memainkannya.

Langsung saja ia berjalan cepat untuk menghapus penasarannya yang lebih mengarah pada pikiran negatif. Karena ia tidak merasa mengundang tamu, apalagi Luhan, tidak mungkin keponakan yeoppo-nya punya tamu. Tinggal di Korea saja baru beberapa minggu ini.

Ketika hampir sampai di pintu masuk, Kyuhyun mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri. Berniat untuk menangkap basah siapa orang lancang yang berani masuk rumahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat punggung si lelaki asing karena membelakanginya. Rambutnya di cat coklat karamel, memakai baju rajut oren tua dan celana coklat tua.

Tidak seperti tampang penjahat, lagipula permainannya lumayan, pikir Kyuhyun. Lalu ia memilih agar si pria asing tersebut menyadari kehadirannya.

"ekkhemm.. ekhemm" interupsi Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu sebagai asal suara. Terlihat seorang pria memandangnya tajam. Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia terlonjak kaget dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu membungkukkan dirinya sopan sembari mengucapkan salam. "anyeonghaseyo!"

"siapa kau?" Tanya Kyu dingin tanpa membalas salam dari seorang yang Kyu yakin masih bocah. Apa bocah ini tersesat? Pikirnya.

"a-akuu teman Luhan" jawab Baekhyun kikuk, ia juga tidak yakin teman atau bukan. Ternyata Kyuhyun asli teramat sangat dewasa, berwibawa dan berkarisma. Sangat tampan dan tinggi. Dan pasti kaya raya! Tidak mungkin merebut Luhan darinya.

"teman Luhan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ia perhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Keponakannya tidak pernah cerita jika ia punya teman. Kapan juga Luhan punya waktu mencari teman? Setahunya yang Luhan kenal di korea ini hanya dia, Sungmin, dan Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, terlalu takut untuk bersuara karena menerima tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Kyuhyun. Kemana nyalinya? Sepertinya terhisap aura evil Kyuhyun.

"sejak kapan?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, ingin mengenal 'teman Luhan' dengan baik. Keadaan tidak memperbolehkan Luhan berteman dengan sembarang orang.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "sejak seminggu lalu"

_Aduh, kenapa suasananya seperti ini? Ini bukan seperti ketika aku berhadapan dengan Jongdae __untuk__ memperebutkan Bomi. Lebih seperti ketika aku bermain ke rumah Yoona dan berhadapan dengan ayahnya._

Sejenak suasana hening diantara mereka, Kyuhyun masih menimbang-nimbang kelayakan bocah di hadapannya sedang bocah itu diam karena memang tidak sanggup jika harus mengeluarkan suaranya.

"paman, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa kalian berdiri? Baekhyun-ssi, silakan duduk. Dan paman, masuklah kedalam" perintah gadis itu angkuh.

Baekhyun langsung kembali duduk, sedangkan Kyuhyun melihat dua orang itu secara bergantian dan setelah memberikan tatapan meminta penjelasan pada Luhan barulah ia meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"dia pamanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar setelah memastikan pria dewasa itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"yah, begitulah. Minum lah dulu Baekhyun-ssi" tawar Luhan ketika ia juga meminum minumannya. Saat itu juga beban di pundaknya bebas, menghilang entah kemana. Baekhyun tidak perlu bersaing dengan Kyuhyuh untuk memperebutkan Luhan.

"ahh jangan terlalu formal begitu, panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Tapi semua orang memanggilku Baekki" ucapnya bohong, modus Baekhyun saja supaya mendapat panggilan sayang dari Luhan.

"baiklah, Baekki. Jadi mana kardiganku?" pinta Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"ini" Baekhyun menyerahkan plastik berwarna putih dengan motif hello kitty pada Luhan. Menciptakan sebuah senyuman kecil pada wajahnya.

"kau tahu, Baekki? Aku suka hello Kitty" ucap Luhan santai tapi begitu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sejak kecil Luhan menyukai karakter itu, dan melihat lagi karakter tersebut membuatnya ingat kamarnya ketika masih kecil yang ada di rumah orangtuanya.

Luhan yang sibuk sendiri dengan kardigannya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Mengkhayalkan Luhan nanti saja, saat ini aku harus mengeluarkan seribu jurus PDKT, pikirnya.

"Luhan, kau benar-benar keponakannya? Yang tadi itu Cho Kyuhyun kan?"

"iya, dia paman kandungku" ucap Luhan pelan karena ragu. Dia baru mengenal lelaki di hadapannya, dia juga tidak pernah bicara dengan banyak orang selama ini.

Hidup normalnya berhenti sejak kematian keluarganya, sejak ia tinggal dengan neneknya. Ia terisolir dengan dunia luar, tidak bersekolah apalagi berteman. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa bisa mempercayai Baekhyun.

Apa salahnya mencoba berteman? Bukankah itu yang ia mimpikan selama ini? Iya! Luhan akan berteman dan teman pertamanya adalah Baekhyun. Lelaki ini tidak terlalu buruk. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab, sepertinya ia juga baik. Luhan teringat bagaimana lelaki itu 'bermain' dengan anak-anak kecil saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"ohh paman kandungmu… aku pikir kau orang China. Namamu Xi Luhan kan?" Ucap Baekhyun memecah lamunan Luhan.

"ayahku yang bermarga Xi, Baekki. Oh iya, rumahmu dimana? Kau masih sekolah?"

Wajah Baekhyun berbinar ketika mendapati pujaan hatinya bertanya tentang dirinya.

"Rumahku dekat dari sini hanya beda beberapa blok, kalau jalan kaki paling Cuma lima sampai sepuluh menit. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke rumahku. Jika kau tersesat, tanyakan saja rumah keluarga Byun karena hampir semua orang disini tahu. Aku kelas dua SMA, sekolahku persis di jalan raya depan kantor polisi. Jadi bisa kupastikan murid di sekolahku baik-baik semua, karena takut pada polisi tentunya hhehehe… kalau kau sekolah dimana? Oh iya Aku sejak lahir tinggal di daerah ini, jadi mengenal hampir seluruh orang yang seumuran denganku. Tapi kenapa baru melihatmu yah? Ahhh, jangan-jangan aku harus memanggilmu noona?"

Luhan sedikit melongo karena cerocosan Baekhyun yang seperti tidak mengenal titik. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan orang yang cerewet. Tentu pamannya juga cerewet, tapi yang ini lebih berisik. Bahkan Lelaki di hadapannya bercerita sambil tersenyum.

"aku home schooling, tapi jika aku sekolah tingkatan kita sama. Jadi pasti usia kita juga sama. Aku memang baru tiba di sini beberapa minggu lalu makanya kau tidak pernah melihatku. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Beijing. "

"wwahhh, home schooling? Keren sekali! Kau selamat dari yang namanya penderitaan di sekolah. Ohh jadi kau kesini untuk berlibur? Jadi warga negaramu China?"

Pahit sekali ketika Luhan mendengar kata 'berlibur' terlontar ringan dari mulut Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tidak tahu bagaimana usahanya kabur dari cengkraman wanita tua gila yang berstatus neneknya.

"emh, aku kesini mengunjungi pamanku" ucap Luhan setelah menghentikan air matanya yang ingin meluncur ke bawah.

Saat itu bukan hanya Luhan yang merasa sakit, Baekhyun pun sakit karena tahu jika Luhan akan kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula. Tempat asing yang jauh darinya. Menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka.

.x .x .x .x

"ehh masih ada tamu? Aku pikir sudah pulang" tiba-tiba suara evil menyebalkan tertangkap di indra pendengaran mereka.

Kyuhyun muncul entah darimana dengan pakaian rumah santainya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan. Lalu bergerak mendekati telinga keponakannya. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka, tentu saja ia akan salah paham.

"aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendirian kan?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Luhan dengan seriangaian evil tiada duanya.

Wajah Luhan berkerut mendengar ucapan pamannya dan menggerak menjauh.

"Lulu, kau tidak mengenalkan teman barumu pada paman?" ucap Kyuhyun polos, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bisikkan barusan.

"salam kenal ahjussi, namaku Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun buru-buru dengan wajah serius sebelum Luhan sempat membalas pertanyaan pamannya.

"hhahahaha, ahjussi, hahahaha ahjussi, hhahahaha" Luhan tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa.

"mwo? Ahjussi katamu?" pekik Kyuhyun geram.

Respon berbeda Baekhyun terima dari dua orang berdarah sama tersebut. Luhan tertawa lepas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pamannya dan memegang perutnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat kesal dan merasa sangat-sangat terhina, tersinggung, bahkan terlukai. Ia pasti sudah menginjak-injak bocah tengil ini jika saja tidak melihat wajah ceria Luhan. Berkorban demi kebahagiaan Luhan meski harus melukai harga dirinya tidak masalah pikirnya hiperbolis.

"eeh, aku salah bicara?" ucap Luhan ketakutan dengan wajah melongo.

"mr. byun berapa usiamu? Dan kau pikir berapa usiaku hingga kau memanggilku ahjussi?" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan suaranya.

"eehhh, haruskah aku memanggil anda paman juga?" ucap Baekhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun makin menguatkan hatinya untuk bersabar mendengar pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ia dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

"bwahaha hahaha hahaha bwahahahaha" sedangkan tawa Luhan makin menjadi-jadi melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun makin bingung, ia salah bicara lagi? Ia senang bisa membuat Luhan yang dingin dan datar tertawa lepas. Tapi ia juga ngeri melihat aura menakutkan menguar dari Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi, apa aku salah bicara lagi?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"benar! Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi aku sarankan panggil saja hyung. Tidakkah kau lihat aku masih terlalu muda untuk kau panggil ahjussi? Aku juga bukan pamanmu, jangan sekali-kali memanggilku paman."

"ahh, ne ne aku mengerti hyung" Ucap Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi tersenyum. Membuat Luhan penasaran, bagaimana caranya bicara sambil tersenyum.

Melihat tingkah dan wajah polos sekaligus konyol Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Luhan tertawa lepas, Kyuhyun memutuskan jika Baekhyun lolos menjadi teman Luhan.

Lama-kelamaan suasana di antara mereka bertiga pun sudah mencair. Baekhyun benar-benar mampu mengambil hati mereka berdua dengan baik.

x.x x.x x.x x.x

"kau masih sekolah Baek?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memeluk bantal pelengkap kursinya.

"iya, aku kelas dua SMA. Sekolahku yang didepan kantor polisi di depan sana"

"kau seumuran Luhan? Aku pikir lebih muda darinya" ucap Kyu dengan nada kaget dibuar-buat. Membuat Baekhyun mau pun Luhan merengut. "Luhan juga rencananya akan bersekolah disana" lanjut Kyuhyun enteng, dan menikmati sekali ekspresi kaget dari dua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"hyung serius? Bukankah Luhan kesini hanya berlibur? Wah, benar-benar berita bagus Luhan. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku? Senang sekali bisa satu sekolah denganmu" Bakhyun lagi-lagi bicara sambil tersenyum, membuat Luhan gemas sendiri.

Luhan hendak melayangkan protesnya pada Kyuhyun tapi kehadiran Baekhyun menahannya. Kyuhyun berhutang penjelasan padanya.

"aku juga tidak tahu jika akan sekolah disana Baekki, jangan suka mengambil keputusan sepihak pamaaaan" ucap Luhan manis dengan mencubit panjang kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"hentikan, Lulu! Sakiiittt…." Kyu mencoba membebaskan pipi tampannya dari cubitan ganas Luhan.

"aku di kelas 2IPA2, pastikan kau sekelas denganku yah" ucap Baekhyun riang. Kini di mata Luhan, lelaki itu bukan hanya tersenyum sambil bicara tapi tertawa sambil bicara.

"ngomong-ngomog permainan pianomu lumayan juga Baek, apa di sekolahmu ada ekskul musik? Sejak dulu Luhan ingin bisa bermain piano tapi ia tidak pernah punya waktu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"ehh, bukannya Luhan home schooling? Masa tidak punya waktu?"

"Luhan itu ingin meneruskan bisnis neneknya jadi waktunya ia habiskan untuk belajar ekonomi, bisnis, marketing, manajemen, keuangan dan sebagainya. Makanya aku menyuruhnya sekolah disini untuk menyelamatkan masa mudanya" jawab Kyu lagi dengan senyum jahil yang hanya dapat dilihat Luhan.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, terkesima mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Luhan ingin sekali menendang bibir beracun pamannya.

"kalau begitu jangan sekolah di SMA, Lu. Langsung di sekolah kejuruan saja. Didekat sini ada sekolah kejuruan" _khusus perempuan_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Baekhyun memberi saran begitu karena ia tidak rela kalau gadis impiannya ini satu sekolah dengannya dan bertemu lelaki lain yang bisa menjadi saingan berat Baekhyun. Jadi demi kebaikan bersama lebih baik Luhan bersekolah di sekolah kejuruan khusus perempuan. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa dirinya jenius.

"tidak tidak, Luhan akan tetap sekolah disana. Kita jauhkan sejauh-jauhnya Luhan dari hal-hal berbau bisnis. Jadi, ceritakan saja sekolahmu Baek. Sampai mana tadi? Ekskul musik" ucap Kyuhyun final.

"sekolahku hampir sama dengan sekolah lain, jurusan IPA dan IPS. Ekskul juga ekskul standar. Tapi jika berminat, silakan masuk ekskul musik, disana ada divisi instrumen dan vokal. Kalau mau berlatih piano instrumen tempatnya. Atau aku yang mengajarimu juga tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong aku ketua divisi vokal, aku janji akan mempermudahmu jadi bagian dari klub musik."

"kau menawarkan nepotisme padaku, huh? Kau meragukan kemampuanku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada mengancam. Secepat kilat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau ketua vokal? Coba keluarkan suaramu" tantang Kyu.

"shireo! Tidak akan sebagus milikmu Hyung." Baekhyun merajuk.

"wae? Aku juga mau mendengar suaramu Baek." Ucap Luhan enteng.

Baekhyun membuang nafas panjang, jika Luhan yang memintanya ia tidak mampu menolak. Apa boleh buat? Sepertinya ia harus pamer kemampuan lagi di depan Luhan.

"baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan lagu 'just once'. Mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan pemanasan vokal dulu" Baekhyun berdiri tegap, mengeluarkan vokal a, i, u, e, o.

"i did my best... " Baekhyun menyanyikan sepenuh hati lagu tersebut, lagu yang pernah ia buat duet dengan Jongdae.

"...just once"

Prok prok prok. Paman dan ponakan itu serempak bertepuk tangan ketika lagu berakhir.

"lumayan." Luhan berkomentar dengan satu kata.

"tidak buruk." Kyuhyun pun sama saja, singkat.

Namun pujian yang hanya tiga kata itu berhasil mengangkat Baekhyun hingga ke awan.

"ah iya, kau kan juga jago piano. Coba bernyanyi sambil bermain piano." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"paman! Jangan seenaknya!" bela Luhan sambil menampar tangan pamannya.

"iya hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku mainkan dengan piano." Ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"miracle in december! Mainkan saja Baek, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa mesti malu? Kan Cuma ada kami berdua" ucap Kyuhyun ringan.

"aku selalu tampil setiap ada acara di sekolah. Kau lah yang membuat aku malu dan gugup, hyung."

"wae?"

"karena hyung berteman dengan banyak penyanyi profesional, pasti mereka jauh lebih hebat dariku. Bernyanyi di depan hyung membuatku minder" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi, padahal ia menata rambut itu hampir satu jam.

"hahaha" lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun. Hanya tertawa kecil, tidak lepas seperti tadi.

"kau ini! Jangan banyak alasan! Lakukan saja!" Kyuhyun mulai menuntut Baekhyun yang sudah lemas seperti tidak memiliki tulang.

DRRTTTT DDDRRRRTTTT DDRRRTTT

Perhatian mereka bertiga beralih pada ponsel yang berdering diatas meja. Dengan agak sedikit malas Luhan mengangkat ponselnya. Dia tetap duduk di sofa saat menerima panggilan tersebut, masih dihadapan Baek dan Kyu.

"_halo, Jongin"_

"_benarkah?"_

"_tidak masalah"_

Tap. Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun kaget melihat gaya bicara Luhan yang sedang bicara di telepon. Sangat dingin, datar, dan angkuh mungkin. Dan hanya bicara sependek mungkin. Persis seperti Luhan saat ia pertama melihat Luhan.

"untuk apa dia menelepon? tanya Kyu kesal.

"dia bilang aku harus menemaninya ke pesta yang diadakan rekan bisnisnya" ucap Luhan sedikit merengek.

"euhhh si brengsek hitam arang itu!" geram Kyu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah pergi kan?" tanya Baekhyun enteng.

"andai bisa seperti itu, baekki" ucap Luhan sarkastik.

"ehh? Wae?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan tampang polos.

"karena Jongin adalah tunangan tunangan Luhan" desis Kyuhyun, sangat tidak rela ia mengatakan fakta tersebut.

"APA? TUNANGANNN?!" teriak Baekhyun heboh.

.

.

.

.

To be continuee...

Hey, hey... review review isi oyyy...


	6. Sehun and Luhan

Previous chapter:

"_karena Jongin adalah tunangan Luhan"_

"_APAA? TUNANGAANN?!"_

* * *

Chapter 6.

Sehun and Luhan

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan jelas melihat keterkejutan dan kekecewaan luar biasa di wajah tampan Baekhyun. Jadi dia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan mengerjai bocah sipit ini.

"kenapa kaget sekali Baek? Aahhh~~ sebegitu patah hatinya karena Luhan sudah tunangan?" Kyuhyun menggoda dengan seringaian evilnya.

"aniya" jawab Baekhyun pelan dan menggeleng lemah.

Luhan tidak berreaksi ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyerang Baekhyun dengan ucapan-ucapan yang menancap tepat di hatinya.

"sudah hampir gelap, aku pulang dulu yah." ucap Baekhyun masih pelan dengan wajah memelas. Jelas sekali jika ia sedang dalam kesedihan mendalam.

"berani-beraninya kabur! Kau belum bernyanyi dengan piano!" pekik Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk alat musik yang dimaksud.

"lain kali saja hyung. Luhan, hubungi aku jika butuh bantuan apa pun. Sampai jumpa" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk diikuti Luhan yang mengantarnya ke pintu.

"yah sayang sekali, padahal lagu miracle in december cocok dengan perasaanmu saat ini. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, tidak bisa jadi kekasih yah minimal berteman di sekolah nanti" ucap Kyuhyun sok bijaksana yang memang senang sekali memanas-manasi orang yang sedang patah hati.

Baekhyun terlalu hancur, sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat moodnya semakin buruk. Yang ia butuh sekarang hanya menjauh dari Luhan. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah cantik itu lagi.

"hati-hati dijalan, Baekki" ucap Luhan sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan teman barunya.

"nne, Lu. Kau akan pergi dengan tunanganmu kan? Kau juga hati-hati yah" ucap Baekhyun pesimis, setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi kediaman Cho tanpa menengok ke belakang.

.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.

Setelah menutup pintu, Luhan langsung menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih duduk santai.

"paman! Jongin bukan tunanganku, dia hanya calon, calon!" ucap Luhan tegas.

"kenapa mengatakannya padaku? Aku sudah tahu, mestinya kau mengatakannya pada bocah itu" Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"memang susah bicara dengan manusia tidak berotak!" Luhan setengah berteriak namun mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Kyu.

"dan apa-apaan tadi seenaknya mengatakan aku akan sekolah?"

"kau tidak mau?"

"aku mau! Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? Aku harus memilih sekolah yang cocok"

"itu adalah sekolah yang cocok Luhan. Jaraknya paling dekat dari sini, itu juga sekolah yang berkualitas. Dan yang terpenting, ibumu juga alumni sekolah itu"

Ekspresi wajah Luhan langsung berubah murung, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan membuat posisi senyaman mungkin sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"benarkah? Dulu ibu sering bercerita tentang sekolah SMAnya padaku dan kembaranku. Bahkan ia berencana menyekolahkan kami disana juga. Jadi sekarang, jika aku harus sekolah disana sendirian tanpa Shi Xun... "

Luhan memotong sejenak kalimatnya, air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung akhirnya tumpah juga.

"...sepertinya aku tidak akan sanggup..." Setelahnya Luhan terisak ketika mengingat masa lalunya.

"...saat itu Shixun lah yang paling antusias untuk sekolah disana. Ia ingin cepat-cepat besar agar bisa sekolah dan tinggal di Seoul. Andai mereka masih ada, mungkin sekarang aku dan dia sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama..."

Kyuhyun mengelus sayang rambut Luhan, berusaha menenangkannya yang tidak berhenti menangis. Terakhir kali ia tidak bisa menghentikan Luhan menangis, ia hanya bisa memeluk keponakannya dan menunggu agar tenang dengan sendirinya.

"sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada Luhan. Lakukan lah apa yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan. Karena mereka memperhatikanmu dari surga, buatlah mereka bangga."

\\.^U^./

Sehun terjaga dari tidur siangnya pada sore hari.

Ia terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan jantung berdebar kencang.

"aahhh, mimpi itu lagi..." ucapnya dengan nafas terengah.

**Tok tok tok**. "Sehunnie..." terdengar suara wanita dari balik pintunya.

"eomma, masuklah..." Sehun menjawab dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Wanita tersebut terlihat muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sehun.

"OMMOO!" ia berteriak heboh melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya. Segera ia peluk anak lelakinya.

"Sehunnie wae?" ucapnya sambil mengelap peluh di wajah Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri. Jelas sekali ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

"mimpi itu lagi, eomma. Saat kita kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku terperangkap dalam mobil dengan langit sangat gelap dan hujan lebat..." jawab Sehun manja.

"lupakan mimpi itu, sayang. Yang penting kita semua selamat dari kecelakaan naas itu. Jangan takut lagi nne. Mmuah, eomma dan appa menyayangimu" ucap wanita itu sembari mengecup lama pipi Sehun.

"yak! Eomma! Aku sudah besar! Jangan cium-cium aku lagi" Sehun mengusap brutal pipinya, berusaha menghapus jejak bibir sang eomma.

"arraseoooo, aegy kecil eomma sudah besar. Sudah lebih tinggi dari eomma. Sudah bisa mengucapkan S dengan benaaar" sindir sang eomma dengan mengusak rambut Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya, selalu saja begini. _Menyebalkan!_

"mandi dulu sana, sebentar lagi appamu pulang. Jangan lupa kau pakai baju yang sudah eomma siapkan untuk menghadiri pesta ahjussi gendutmu itu hhhahaha" eommanya terkikik sendiri mengingat pesta siapa yang akan mereka hadiri.

"aaaaahhhhh, eommmaaaaa. Mau sampai kapan keluarga kita memakai seragam terus? Aku sudah besar, aneh sekali memakai baju yang sama seperti appa setiap kali kita menghadiri acara" rengek Sehun manja sembari menggoyang-goyang lengan eommanya.

"tidak sama sayang, hanya sekilas mirip hhehehe. Sudah yah, eomma juga harus bersiap-siap. Eomma menunggumu dibawah Sehunnie" eommanya berjalan menuju pintu.

BLAMM. Pintu kembali menutup.

"tsk! Kenapa eomma senang sekali mendandani aku dan appa?"

Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya, mencari baju yang eommanya siapkan.

Meskipun matanya tertuju pada kemeja abu-abu dan jas hitam di hadapannya, Sehun tetap tidak dapat melupakan mimpi itu. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di tidurnya.

Pagi yang gelap dengan hujan lebat, ia hanya anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun. Duduk di kursi belakang, ia tidak dapat melihat siapa dua orang di kursi depan mobil. Tapi ia yakin dua orang tersebut adalah eomma dan appanya.

Mereka bertiga menyanyikan lagu hujan dengan ceria. Sebelum...

**Ckiiitttt. Dduaarrr. Braaakkkkk**

Mobil yang dikendarai appanya mengerem mendadak, bertubrukkan dengan mobil lain lalu jatuh ke dasar jurang.

Semua gelap gulita seketika.

Sehun kecil merasakan perih dan remuk di sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya terjepit mobil. Sedangkan dada hingga kepala menghadap ke langit.

Perih yang ia rasakan ketika luka di seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya tertusuk hujaman derasnya hujan sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya terbangun.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, hanya sedikit karena seluruh otot wajahnya tidak mampu di gerakkan.

Saat itu lah, ia mendengar suara lirih seorang wanita. Suara yang sangat menakutkan. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu siapa wanita itu.

_**...ssuun, ba-ngunlah. K-kauu haruss sse-la-mat unh-tuk men-jaga ssaudarimuu...**_

Suara wanita itu lirih dan serak seperti setan wanita di film horor dengan kalimat terputus-putus, mengerikan sekali. Sehun tidak tahu rupa wanita itu, Sehun juga tidak tahu wanita itu bicara dengan siapa. Yang pasti ucapan wanita tersebut selalu menggema di pikirannya.

"sun? Nama yang aneh. Dan ughhh, mimpi yang menyeramkan" Sehun bergidik sendiri jika mengingatnya.

\\.^U^./

Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan eommanya.

Saat itu juga ia melihat baju yang persis sama seperti yang ia pakai sedang dipakai juga oleh appanya.

"Sehunnie! Yak! Lagi-lagi kau meniru penampilan appa!?" ucap pria berusia hampir empat puluh tahun tersebut.

"ugh, jika bukan terpaksa juga aku tidak mau memakai baju yang sama dengan appa."

"chagiyaaa~ tidak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini?" ucap appa Sehun pada istrinya dengan menunjuk baju yang ia dan Sehun kenakan.

"no,no! Tidak bisa. Lihat, kita keluarga Oh yang kompak" ucap eomma Sehun bangga dengan apa yang ia kenakan. Gaun warna senada dengan pakaian yang dipakai suami dan anaknya.

"tapi aku kasihan pada appa, eomma. Orang-orang akan memanggil kami Oh muda dan Oh tua." Ucap Sehun menekankan kata 'tua' dan otomatis mendapat pukulan di kepala dari sana appa. Membuat Sehun cemberut dan eommanya tertawa.

"berhenti memukul kepalaku appa!" appanya hanya cengengesan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali

"hhahaha. Tidak Hun-ah, Hae-ah... kalian cocok berpenampilan seperti ini. Appa memakai dasi panjang supaya lebih formal dan Sehunni memakai dasi kupu-kupu. Sempurna! Ayo berangkat. Pasti Shindong sudah menunggu kita" eomma Sehun yang bernama Hyuk Jae atau lebih dikenal Eun Hyuk itu menggandeng keluarga kecilnya.

\\.^U^./

"Donghae! Eunhyuk! Sehun!" teriak Shindong ketika melihat tamu yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Shindong memeluk satu per satu anggota keluarga Oh tersebut.

"seperti biasa yah... pakaian kalian selalu eye-catching" entahlah itu pujian atau hinaan. Karena Donghae dan Sehun memutar matanya, namun Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar membenarkan ucapan Shindong.

Sehun langsung memisahkan diri dari orangtuanya dan pemilik pesta tersebut setelah berbasa-basi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, sebisa mungkin menghindar dan menjaga jarak dari appanya.

Ia menelusuri ruangan pesta tersebut, mencari seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal. Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Shindong ahjussi, sahabat karib orangtuanya. Jadi sepertinya dia tidak sendiri, anak-anak dari sahabat orangtuanya juga pasti datang.

"Sehun!" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya. Membuat Sehun menoleh.

"hey, Minho hyung.." sapa Sehun setelah mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya.

"kau sendirian?"

"aku baru saja sampai dengan orangtuaku. Tumben hyung sendirian?"

"dasar anak tunggal! Kapan kau berhenti menempel dengan orangtuamu? Aku kesini dengan Taemin. Tapi entah kemana dia, kau tahu sendiri jika sudah bertemu Jongin ia akan lupa denganku. Dan tadi Jongin memperkenalkan kami dengan seorang gadis, langsung saja Taemin heboh. Dan sepertinya gadis itu habis di iinterogasi oleh Taemin" Minho menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan sedikit merajuk di akhir penjelasannya.

"Jongin _bestfriend_-nya Taemin itu? Dia juga diundang?"

"jongin yang mana lagi? Kata Shindong ahjussi, Jongin itu rekan bisnisnya. Oh iya Hun, Jongin yang gelap, pesek dan memakai tongkat saja bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik. Masa kau kalah? Aku yakin diluar sana kau sudah punya kekasihkan? Kenalkan padaku apa masalahnya?" goda Minho dengan manaikkan alisnya, dan tangannya merangkul bahu Sehun.

"kalah? Bukannya hyung yang jelas kalah darinya? Buktinya Taemin saja lebih memilih Jongin saat ini hhahahahaha" Sehun tertawa cekikikan dengan mata membentuk bulan sabit ketika melihat wajah Minho yang kesal.

"dongsaeng evil! Beraninya mentertawaiku lagi, habis kau!" ucap Minho dengan memiting leher Sehun.

"mianhae, hyung. Mianhae. Ahhh jangan rusak rambutku! Ahhh hyuuunggg... bajuku lecak hyung, nanti eomma mengomeliku" Sehun terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Minho.

Minho mendengus kesal dan melepaskan Sehun sebelum benar-benar merusak rambutnya. "ahh, anak eomma! Tidak seru!"

"yaa! Tentu saja aku anak eomma-ku" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya sembari merapikan letak jasnya.

Minho menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dengan tatapan menilai Ia memperhatikan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah lalu dari bawah ke atas lagi. Lalu dengan wajah penuh rasa kasihan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ck ck ck, penampilan dan wajahmu itu menipu sekali. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kau itu anak manja yang cerewet. Sudah berapa gadis yang menjadi korbanmu?" Minho kembali menggoda Sehun, ia benar-benar penasaran bagaimana selera seorang Oh Sehun.

"euughh, hyung! Aku bosan membahas ini denganmu. Aku belum pernah dekat dengan satu gadis pun. Aku ini _free and single_." Jawab Sehun malas.

Minho belum sempat menjawab karena melihat Taemin sedang memegang tangan Jongin ke arahnya dan Sehun. Hanya Jongin, entah kemana gadis yang yang dikenalkan Jongin tadi. Minho cemburu tapi juga khawatir, jangan-jangan gadis itu diusir dan disuruh menjauhi Jongin oleh Taemin.

"Hay Sehunnah" sapa Taemin riang, tubuhnya masih menempel pada lengan Jongin. Seakan tidak melihat jika di samping Sehun berdiri ada Minho, kekasih resminya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

"ekkhemm ekkheemm" Minho berdehem seperti minta perhatian Taemin. Jongin yang hanya diam membuat Minho makin kesal.

"siapa kau?" tanya Taemin cuek dan malah mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Jongin. Sehun menahan diri agar tidak menertawai nasib hyung-nya.

"aku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku Choi Minho!" ucap Minho kesal.

Jongin akhirnya ber-reaksi, ia melepaskan tangan Taemin yang membelenggunya dan membuat jarak. Tapi Taemin keras kepala. Ia tidak mau melepas Jongin.

Minho yang melihat interaksi mesra antara Jongin dan Taemin hanya bisa mendecih kesal, sedangkan Sehun mencuri-curi pandang ekspresi wajah kesal Minho.

"Jongin-ssi, mana gadis yang kau kenalkan tadi?" Minho bertanya dengan ketus, sekaligus menyindir Jongin dan juga Taemin. Akhirnya Jongin berhasil lepas dari Taemin.

"dia ke toilet sebentar" ucap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

"aku kira dia sudah pulang karena Taemin mengusirnya dan kau yang mengabaikannya" ucap Minho masih dengan nada sengitnya. Taemin memutar matanya mendengar ucapan kekanakkan kekasihnya.

Sehun merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka saja. Lagipula ia tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Minho menarik ujung bajunya yang berarti ia tidak boleh pergi kemanapun.

Jongin kembali tersenyum, "dia bukan tipe pecemburu yang takut melakukan sesuatu sendirian karena dia percaya padaku" ucap Jongin percaya diri, Taemin cemberut, dia tidak suka Jongin membela atau memuji gadis lain.

Minho memanas, jelas sekali kalau Jongin sedang menyindirnya barusan. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan ber oh ria karena tidak menemukan jawaban untuk membalas Jongin.

"nah, itu dia" ucap Jongin sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang memakai gaun berwarna coklat. Taemin kembali menempel pada Jongin dengan posesif.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin tanpa minat, namun entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika melihat wajah gadis itu.

Seketika dunia memudar untuk Sehun, dan saat itu juga gadis yang samasekali tidak ia kenal menjadi dunianya. Hanya gadis itu.

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun seakan lupa cara bernapas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan hatinya merasa gugup juga gelisah.

Entah perasaan macam apa yang Sehun rasakan saat melihat gadis tersebut. Yang jelas ia gelisah dan takut.

"hai, aku Luhan"

Ketika Sehun tersadar, ia sedang berjabat tangan dengan gadis yang telah mengalihkan dunianya.

"hai, aku Sehun" dan tanpa sadar, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum yang indah. Pertama kalinya ia tersenyum begitu lebar pada orang asing.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey readers semuaaaa! Lama tak bersua :D

Aku udah buat chapter tujuh lho! Hayoo komen yang banyak nanti aku upload chapter tujuh. Tapi kalo yang komen Cuma dikit, yaaa berarti tunggu update-an bulan depan :P chapter ini juga cepet kan updatenya? cuma dua minggu! ff 'ini cinta segi berapa' ama 'love in you krisyeol' aku lewatin begitu aja kkkekekekeke.

Lagi semangat nih ama ff ini, abis bangga ama bekyon yang dapet predikat most handsome sedunia hhahahahahahaha.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. Chapter 7

Holla reader semua!

Chapter ini mending judulnya apa yah? Bingung deh... yaudahlah chapter ini gak usah pake judul.

Yey yey yey, Sehun ma Luhan ketemuuu... disini ada Taemin ama Minho juga lho! Ff ini masih panjang, really really long story sepertinya hhahahahaha. Reader harus teuteup setia baca :* love you reader :*

Tenang aja tenang, sehun ama luhan ngga pada jatuh cinta kok. Tapi mereka jatuh sayang wkwkwk.

Makasih yang udah review, makasih makasih. yang belom pernah review, ayooo doongg. masa yang liat yang berhati mulia mau review cuma beberapa... hishhhh, author beteee... tapi mungkin, emg sekarang itu FF agak jarang yah? peminatnya udah mulai kendor. para author juga banyak yang gak update lagi. iya ngga sih? hhaha author sotoy.

kalo ada typo maklum yah, males ngedit ihh. chapter kemaren itu typo-nya banyaaaakkkk bangettt, ada kali author empat kali update ulang hhehe.

Lets write,

Lets read,

.

.

.

Chapter. 7

.

.

Baekhyun melihat bintang dari jendela kamarnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang pipinya yang tirus, sesekali ia membuang nafas kasar, sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah.

Sejak kembali ke rumah, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar yang ia lakukan. Ia mengabaikan semua yang ada dirumah, ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya diam dan diam.

\\.^U^./

Seperti biasa Luhan lebih dulu turun dari mobil lalu membantu Jongin untuk turun. Menyiapkan tongkatnya dan menggandeng tangannya.

"cacat, kapan kau berhenti merepotkanku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat selelah mungkin.

"ketika aku menemukan orang baru untuk direpotkan" jawab Jongin asal.

Malam ini pun Luhan menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin, menghadiri ulang tahun seorang rekan bisnis. Lagi-lagi mereka menjadi pasangan yang mampu menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Terbukti dengan mata yang memperhatikan mereka sejak masuk ruang pesta.

"ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu" ucap Jongin.

"siapa?"

"bisa dibilang teman dekat, kami sudah lama berteman. Dia gadis yang ceria, kau pasti menyukainya" jawab Jongin dengan seringaian mengancam.

"jangan macam-macam denganku" Luhan memperingati dengan angkuh. Jongin malah memeluk pinggang Luhan sebagai jawabannya. "ayo kita cari dia"

\\.^U^./

"JONGIIINNN" seorang yeoja dengan wajah berbinar mengagetkan Luhan dan Jongin. Yeoja itu tidak sendiri, ia sedang bersama namja.

Namun wajah berbinar itu menggelap ketika melihat Jongin tidak sendiri, melainkan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang terpaksa ia akui lumayan cantik.

"annyeong Taeminnie, Minho" sapa Jongin ramah. Luhan mencibir melihat keramahan Jongin, _dasar manusia bermuka dua_ pikirnya.

"annyeong" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Jongin, dia siapa?" tanya Taemin manja dengan menunjuk wajah Luhan. Taemin beranjak dari sisi Minho dan mendekat ke arah Jongin dan Luhan. Lalu berdiri diantara mereka, memperhatikan Luhan dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"ini Taemin dan Minho yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, Lu" Jongin bicara dengan senyum yang manis pada Luhan. "namanya Xi Luhan, cantik kan?" Jongin memuji dengan mengelus rambut Luhan, menekankan marganya dengan sengaja pada Taemin dan Minho.

"Luhan" ucap pemilik nama tersebut sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, namun Taemin tidak merespon ia mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Jongin menahan tawanya, _sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menyukainya Luhan_pikir Jongin.

Taemin mengambil kesempatan merampas Jongin ketika Luhan melepas tangan namja itu untuk bersalaman dengannya. Minho mengerutkan kening melihat kelakuan Taemin, tapi ia pun tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"aku Minho, Choi Minho. Dia Lee Taemin" ucap Minho membalas uluran tangan Luhan yang masih mengambang di udara.

"Jongin, kemana saja? Hampir sebulan ini kau tidak ada kabar~ aku sangat merindukanmu tahu..." ucap Taemin manja dengan bergelayutan di lengan Jongin yang tidak menopang tongkat.

" tentu aku juga merindukanmu Taemin, aku datang khusus ke pesta ini untuk bertemu denganmu. Memperkenalkanmu dengan Luhan. Karena kau sudah kenal, aku dan Luhan bisa segera pamit dari pesta ini" ujar Jongin.

"jangan buru-buru pergi dulu, memang yeoja itu siapa sampai aku harus mengenalnya? Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan yeoja selain aku " ucap Taemin mengancam.

_Yeoja tidak tahu malu._ Luhan mengerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah Taemin.

"dia tunanganku" ucap Jongin polos.

Minho dan Taemin terkejut, terlebih Taemin. Ia makin memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bencinya. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai.

"jangan bercanda, aku sangat mengenalmu Jongin. Kita hanya sebulan tidak bertemu dan kau mengatakan dia tunanganmu? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya? Aku hafal semua kenalanmu dan dia tidak ada dalam daftar itu!" Taemin memandang Jongin dengan wajah khawatir karena Jongin tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapannya, memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan seakan nyawanya bergantung pada jawaban Jongin.

"whoaa, _take it easy_ Tae... kau tahukan sebulan lalu aku pergi ke Tiongkok? Lalu aku bertemu dengan Luhan disana. Aku sudah bertunangan dengannya dihadapan keluarganya, pertunangan resmi akan segera kami lakukan beberapa bulan ke depan. Tiga minggu yang lalu aku kembali ke Korea dengan membawa Luhan, sejak itu kami tidak terpisahkan makanya aku baru sempat memberi kabar padamu sekarang." Jongin menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat, seakan dia bahagia dengan pertunangan ini.

"aku tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertunangan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari? Tidak masuk akal. Kau bukan tipe orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kau tipe pemikir yang selalu membuat perhitungan sebelum melakukan sesuatu" ucap Taemin tegas. Luhan hanya menatap malas gadis yang baru ia kenal barusan.

Jongin terhenyak, Taemin benar. Taemin memang sangat mengenal Jongin dengan baik. Tapi Jongin memutuskan untuk memutar matanya jengah.

"perlu ku-cium dia dihadapanmu supaya kau percaya?" tanya Jongin tidak sabar.

"jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya!" ucap Taemin kesal. Masih dengan mengamit lengan Jongin, Taemin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan yang semenjak tadi diam.

"Luhan, kau bisa bahasa kami?" tanya Taemin ketus. Selamanya Taemin akan ketus bicara pada Luhan pikir Jongin.

"ne" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Jongin yang mengajarimu?"

"ani" jawab Luhan acuh.

Taemin makin kesal saja dengan Luhan yang menjawab singkat.

"tsk! Bilang saja kau tidak bisa bahasa Korea makanya kau hanya menjawab satu kata! Bagaimana caramu menggoda Jongin hingga ia mau bertunangan denganmu?" Taemin setengah berteriak layaknya pemeran antagonis dalam sebuah serial drama.

Karena Minho merasa dirinya tidak dianggap keberadaannya, jadi Minho memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Lagipula Minho juga sudah jengah dengan kelakuan Taemin.

Luhan memicingkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan barusan, dan Jongin menyeringai menantang pada Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Taemin.

"dia tergoda investasiku" ucap Luhan dingin dan datar, dengan sorot mata mengancam.

Taemin berjengit, semakin menempel pada Jongin karena merasa terintimidasi oleh Luhan. Jongin merasa bersalah pada Taemin, tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"aku permisi" ucap Luhan angkuh menatap remeh pada Jongin. Seketika itu Jongin menyentak tubuh Taemin dan menarik lengan Luhan. Taemin tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Jongin menyeret Luhan kasar.

Pergelangan tangan Luhan sakit karena tarikan paksa Jongin, tapi tidak mungkin ia meringis atau mengaduh pada pria bermuka dua macam Jongin.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan pesta ini tanpa seizinku. Dan satu hal ku tekankan, jangan macam-macam pada Taemin. Sudah ku katakan padamu dia adalah teman baikku" desis Jongin sembari melepas tangan Luhan kasar, hingga terdengar suara berdebum ketika punggung gadis itu menabrak dinding. Lagi-lagi Luhan harus menahan sakit.

Luhan memberi senyuman mengejek pada Jongin lalu menyilangkan tangannya dengan angkuh. "aku tidak peduli", setelah itu ia berjalan melewati Jongin dan dengan sengaja menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu Jongin.

Jongin tidak diam, ia kembali menarik lengan Luhan lalu menghempaskannya ke dinding. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan harus menahan sakit ketika punggungnya mendarat dengan kasar di dinding yang kokoh.

"rasanya aneh melihat penyandang cacat bertindak kasar" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar wajar namun sanggup membuat Jongin makin murka.

"pergilah ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilanmu, lakukan dengan cepat karena aku tidak suka menunggu" ucap Jongin sebelum meninggalkan Luhan.

\\.^U^./

Luhan berjalan berat untuk kembali ke ruang pesta dengan wajah super dinginnya. Tadi ia keluar untuk menghirup udara segar dan menenangkan diri dari rasa emosi yang memuncak gara-gara Jongin .

Begitu ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, mata rusanya langsung mencari sosok yang paling ia benci di dunia setelah neneknya, Kim Jongin, lalu secara otomatis ia menemukan sosok yang tidak kalah menyebalkan, Lee Taemin. Gadis itu masih setia menempel di Jongin.

Ternyata mereka berdua sedang bicara dengan dua orang lelaki. Lelaki yang satu mungkin sudah tidak asing karena tadi Luhan sempat berkenalan.

Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika tahu Luhan kembali.

"Lu, ini temanku yang lain. Oh Sehun" ucap Jongin. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun.

"hai, aku Luhan" ucap Luhan kembali ramah seraya menyodorkan tangannya.

"hai, aku Sehun" ucap Sehun membalas sodoran tangan Luhan.

Luhan terhenyak. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata dari namja bernama Sehun. Dadanya merasa sesak, seakan ada beban besar mengganjal di hatinya.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu ketika melihat wajah itu. Entahlah sesuatu apa itu. Tapi meski pun hatinya bergemuruh dan darahnya berdesir begitu hebat, ia merasa nyaman dengan namja ini. Ini aneh, Ia merasa tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin mengenal seseorang yang baru ia kenal. _Sehun, namanya Sehun_.

Sehun tersenyum, dan dengan otomatis Luhan membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang tidak kalah lebar. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan tersenyum tulus pada orang yang baru ia kenal.

Jongin mendesah, Ia mengisyaratkan Taemin menjauh dan untungnya kali ini gadis itu mau mengalah. Jongin melepaskan tautan tangan Luhan dan Sehun. Ini seperti pertanda buruk, mereka terlalu lama bersalaman dan mereka saling terpesona seperti di film roman picisan yang ia pernah tonton bersama Taemin. Dan melihat Luhan tersenyum pada orang asing adalah hal yang baru bagi Jongin.

"sayang, kau mau balas dendam hmm?" tanya Jongin mengerlingkan matanya jenaka dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Sehun-ssi, jangan mengharapkan Luhan yah. Luhan itu tunanganku, iyakan sayang?" Jongin berucap enteng sembari menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Luhan.

"Jonginnn!" Taemin memekik manja, berusaha memisahkan Jongin dan Luhan. Dan Taemin berhasil, kini ia mendapatkan kembali Jongin di pelukannya.

"kalian pasangan yang aneh, pasangan kalian sedang berselingkuh didepan mata kenapa diam saja? Minho hyung kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Lebih baik kau mencari gadis yang lebih baik" Sehun mendelik pada Minho, lalu pada Jongin dan Taemin "Taemin, kenapa kau tidak tahu malu sekali mengganggu tunangan orang lain padahal kekasihmu ada di depan mata?" ucap Sehun lumayan keras dengan nada remeh dan pandangan menghina.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berlima menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan tersebut. Wajah Taemin memerah, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Jongin.

Lalu keheningan menyeruak tapi mata para tamu lain sepertinya tertuju pada Taemin, perlahan pegangan Taemin pada Jongin melonggar. Mereka masih menjadi pusat perhatian, dan tamu lain mulai saling berbisik. Tiba-tiba Taemin menyentak lengan Jongin dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"kejar, hyung!" bisik Sehun pada Minho yang masih belum sadar. Minho mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sehun dan berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Taemin.

Luhan tersenyum dengan keadaan ini, Jongin saat ini pasti sangat malu. Dan yang terpenting, kekesalan Luhan pada Taemin si yeoja cerewet dan pengganggu terbayar sudah. _Sehun memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku_. Dan Luhan jadi semakin tertarik dengan sosok Sehun.

Para tamu yang menonton sudah kembali pada kesibukkannya masing-masing. Ahhh anak muda, pikir mereka.

"itu tadi hebat" ucap Luhan pada Sehun.

"aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti itu, maafkan aku jika kau terganggu Jongin-ssi. Tapi seharusnya kau bisa lebih tegas" ucap Sehun datar pada Jongin.

"kau salah sangka Sehun, kami tidak bertunangan. Hanya calon." ucap Luhan dengan sebuah eyesmile. Jongin kaku mendengar pengakuan Luhan pada Sehun, baru kali ini ia melihat Luhan tersenyum ramah dan mau bersuara menyangkal hubungan mereka.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membulatkan bibirnya.

Jongin kembali merangkul Luhan, "calon resmi" ucap Jongin menyambung perkataan Luhan. Seketika itu juga eyesmile Luhan menghilang dari wajahnya.

"baiklah, kita pulang Luhan. Tadi kau sudah minta pulangkan?" ajak Jongin dengan menatap Luhan lembut dan mengusap rambut Luhan. Banyak mata menatap iri akan kemesraan pasangan tersebut. Termasuk Sehun, namun mata Sehun tidak iri melainkan iritasi.

"tsk! Jonginssi, kau tidak menolak perhatian Taemin dan ketika gadis itu tidak ada kau memberi perhatian pada Luhan?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar menarik. Ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku jika butuh teman bermain" ucap Luhan cepat tanpa Jongin bisa mencegah. Sekarang Jongin hanya bisa menahah amarahnya.

Sehun dengan senang hati menerimanya, otaknya yang pintar langsung menyadari siapa gadis dihadapannya setelah melihat kartu nama dan rentetan yang tertulis diatas kertas tersebut. Xi Luhan. Sehun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"ommo! Kau si malaikat senja itu?" tanyanya ambigu. Tentu saja Jongin dan Luhan tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sehun.

"Baekhyun. Kau kenal Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Sehun penuh minat dengan wajah berbinar, hilang sudah wajah datar dan angkuh miliknya.

Luhan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang menyebut-nyebut nama teman barunya. Ia tidak ingin pembicaraan seperti ini didengar Jongin, jadi Luhan memegang lengan Sehun untuk membawa namja itu menjauhi Jongin.

"Jongin, kau bisa menunggu jika mau. Kalau tidak, pulang saja" dengan itu Luhan meninggalkan Jongin yang keningnya berkerut. Jongin menajamkan matanya ketika melihat Luhan menggandeng Sehun, Xi Luhan membuatnya naik darah entah untuk yang ke berapa ratus. Dan Jongin tidak akan tinggal diam jika bocah seperti Sehun berani macam-macam dengan calon tunangannya.

. . . .

Luhan membawa Sehun keluar, lalu mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Sehun mulai bertanya.

"kau kenal dengan Bakhyun kan?" tanya Sehun dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"ne, aku kenal" jawab Luhan polos.

"hari ini dia jadi mengembalikan kardigan mu?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan antusias.

"ia sudah mengembalikannya tadi sore. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau juga kenal dengannya?" Luhan jadi bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"ahhahahahahaha" Sehun tertawa keras dengan eyesmile seperti milik Luhan. Sehun sedang membayangkan bagaimana cara mengerjai Baekhyun saat ini.

"wae?" tanya Luhan merajuk karena lawan bicaranya lebih memilih tertawa dibanding menjawab pertanyaannya.

"hahaha, mianhae... " ucap Sehun menahan tawa. " jadi kau calon tunangan Jongin? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sehun mulai serius.

"dia pamanku, tunggu dulu! Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa kenal Baekhyun? Kenapa kau bisa tahu masalah kardiganku?" Luhan bertanya menuntut.

"aku teman Baekhyun, tentu saja aku tahu semua itu. Baekhyun menceritakannya hampir tiap hari sampai membuat telingaku panas dan berdengung. Ohhh pamanmu" jawab Sehun lega.

"menceritakan apa?" tanya Luhan masih belum mengerti.

"ahhh sudah lupakan" Jawab Sehun bersemangat, lalu ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dengan cengiran yang tidak pernah ia tampakkan pada orang asing.

"Luhaan senyuuuummmm" Klik. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memoto Luhan dengan kamera ponselnya.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba memotoku?"

"untuk Baekhyun, aku kasihan melihat wallpaper ponselnya " lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Luhan, ayo kita selca bersama"

. . . .

Ting.

Notifikasi Ponsel Baekhyun bersuara, membuat pemiliknya sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan malas Baekhyun membuka notif media sosial yang sudah terinstal di ponselnya tersebut.

Matanya membelalak lebar melihat gambar yang dikirim Sehun padanya.

Ting.

Muncul lagi gambar lain sebelum Baekhyun sempat menutup mulutnya.

Ting. Ting. Ting.

Gambar-gambar dengan objek yang sama terus bermunculan dari Sehun.

Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar merengut setelah membaca pesan kurang ajar –menurut Baekhyun- dari Sehun.

_Pilihlah satu untuk mengganti wallpaper ponsel dan komputermu. Aku baikkan? Tidak usah berterima kasih. Kkekekekkekeke._

"SEHUUUNNNNN PAABBBOOOOO!" Teriak Baekhyun pada bantalnya yang tidak bersalah.

B-B-B-B-B-B-B

Eunhyuk melihat pemandangan menarik ketika iseng membuka tirai jendela ruang pesta Shindong. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya yang terkenal datar itu sedang tertawa bersama seorang seorang gadis cantik.

"Hae-ah, lihatlah kemari... uri Sehun sudah besar" ucapnya bahagia sambil menarik Donghae agar suaminya melihat apa yang ia lihat.

"whoaa, ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin kenal siapa gadis itu" Donghae bicara dengan nada sumringah dan wajah tidak kalah berbinar dari Eunhyuk.

"hufttt, jangan bodoh! Saat ini kita lihat dari sini saja. Nanti ketika pulang, kita baru tanyakan pada Sehun" Eunhyuk merengut kesal, momen indahnya mengintip rusak karena kebodohan Donghae.

...

Luhan dan Sehun dengan mudah tersenyum dan tertawa, entah cerita lucu apa yang tengah mereka bagi. Padahal mereka dikenal sebagai dua sosok angkuh dan dingin yang sulit didekati. Membuat Jongin menggeram dan memutuskan untuk memisahkan dua insan tersebut.

Ingin sekali Jongin berlari tapi tongkat yang ia pakai menyulitkannya, di saat-saat seperti ini lah ia benci harus berpura-pura pincang. Akhirnya setelah berjalan dengan terseok-seok ia sampai di hadapan Luhan dan Sehun.

Dua orang tersebut menghentikan pembicaraan ketika menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

"Luhan, ayo pulang. Paman akan khawatir jika kau pulang larut" ucap Jongin tersenyum dan terkesan penuh kasih.

"kau benar" Luhan berdiri dan lalu meraih lengan Jongin. "annyeong, Hun."

"annyeong, Lu... senang berkenalan denganmu" mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan melempar senyum.

XOXOXOXO

Brugh.

Jongin melempar dengan kesal tongkatnya ke jok belakang tepat setelah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Jangan kasar begitu, nanti kalau tongkatmu rusak kau berjalan dengan apa?" goda Luhan yang membuat Jongin makin kesal.

"xi Luhan, aku tidak menyangka kau semudah itu." Ucap Jongin sarkastik sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"maksudmu?" Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"memberikan kartu nama dan mengajak bermain namja pada pertemuan pertama. Yah meski aku akui seleramu lumayan "

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Luhan pendek.

"ini juga urusanku, kau lupa siapa aku? Calon tunanganmu!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya.

"aku tidak peduli" ucapnya cuek.

"jadi kau memang menyukai Oh Sehun itu?" Jongin menggeram.

"tentu saja" jawab Luhan dengan nada rendah.

Ckiiittt. Jongin mengerem mendadak mobil yang ia kendarai.

"turun" perintah Jongin dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan raya.

"jangan pernah berfikir kau bisa mengatur hidupku, lebih baik kau urus saja cinta tak sampaimu yang bernama Lee Taemin itu" Dengan senyum dingin pula Luhan meninggalkan mobil tersebut.

Jongin memperhatikan bayangan Luhan yang makin menjauh dari kaca spionnya. Setelah memastikan gadis tersebut mendapat taxi, ia membuka jas dan dasinya. Lalu menunduk dan memeluk setir mobilnya.

"kau bodoh Luhan..." ucap Jongin lelah.

...

Keluarga Oh masih berada di tengah ruangan, dengan malas Sehun mendatangi kedua orangtuanya karena eommanya memanggil.

"kau menikmati pesta ini?" tanya eommanya antusias.

"tidak jika aku harus berdekatan dengan appa" jawabnya dengan bibir dimajukan.

"mwo? Benar-benar anak nakal" balas Donghae dengan gerakkan akan memukul Sehun, tapi Sehun bergerak cepat dan berhasil lolos kali ini.

"jadi berdekatan dengan siapa yang membuatmu menikmati pesta ini?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, sedikit demi sedikit mengarah pada pertanyaan inti.

"ehhmmm, entahlah" jawab Sehun polos.

"jangan bohong, tadi kami melihatmu duduk dengan seorang gadis. Kalian terlihat sangat dekat, siapa dia?" tanya Donghae langsung tanpa basa-basi membuat Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya.

"oohhh, Xi Luhan" jawab Sehun dengan wajah berbinar.

"eomma rasa dia gadis yang menarik" ucap Eunhyuk lantang.

"benar sekali! Dia juga sangat menyenangkan" jawab Sehun tidak kalah lantang.

Eunhyuk terkikik mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"secepatnya kau ajak dia ke rumah yah, eomma juga ingin mengenalnya"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya karena mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan eommanya.

"eomma, sepertinya kau salah paham. Kami baru saja berkenalan malam ini dan hubungan kami tidak seperti itu, dia teman Baekhyun dan yang pasti dia calon tunangan Kim Jongin" jelas Sehun.

"MWO?" histeris Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Seakan ada api membara di mata Eunhyuk ketika mendapat informasi barusan.

"hanya calon kan? Kau itu sempurna Sehun! Kau pasti bisa merebutnya dari si Kim itu. Eomma mendukungmu!" Eunhyuk mulai berorasi. Sehun menghela nafas lelah.

"ish, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh eomma. Aku tidak menyukainya"

"tapi kalian tertawa bersama, eomma tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa selebar itu dengan yeoja lain"

"aku merasa nyaman dengannya, hanya itu"

"kau terlalu naif sekaligus pabbo Sehun! Kau hanya belum sadar kalau kau itu menyukainya! Tidak mungkin kau nyaman dengan orang yang baru kau kenal jika kau tidak menyukainya"

"aku memang menyukainya, sejak awal melihatnya dia berbeda dengan yeoja lain. Dia membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Tapi bukan suka seperti yang eomma kira! Aku memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membedakan perasaanku!"

"pabbo! Sama pabbo-nya dengan appamu! Bahkan kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

Donghae yang dari tadi hanya bisa diam mendengar perdebatan anak dan istrinya jadi menelan ludah ketika namanya mulai disebut-sebut Eunhyuk dengan nada penuh emosi.

"ani! Ani! Ani! Aku tidak menyukainya eomma!"

"pabboya! Kau harus bisa mendapatkan dia, Sehun!"

"eomma! Berhentilah sok tahu! Dan berhenti mengataiku pabbo!"

Perdebatan Sehun dan Eunhyuk tetap berlanjut dengan Donghae yang tidak berani sedikit pun menyela.

.

.

.

.

To be continue,


	8. new school after 10 years

hey readers, maap lama update. hhaha tapi dua bulan itu ngga kerasa lho. ayo yg follow, yang fav nambah donnng jangan ngurang huhuhu.

iya Jongin mah pura-pura pincang doang, tapi cuma Luhan yang tahu. nahh pas jongin ngga pake tongkat, dia nyamar jadi orang laen terus nama samarannya kai deh. coba deh baca lagi prev. chapterr hhehe.

kalo ada typo maaf yah belom di edit soalnya, pengen buru-buru updet.

makasih yang udah setia nunggu, love you all reader.

Chap. 8

new school after 10 years

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka mata dengan lesu tanpa bergairah. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, hasilnya kini kepalanya terasa nyeri.

Baekhyun memulai hari dengan nafas lelah. Perlahan ia menyingkap selimutnya lalu mengacak rambut yang memang sudah berantakan. Matanya yang sipit makin sipit karena belum terbuka sempurna.

"malas sekolah" gumamnya frustasi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk melamun dan bermalas-malasan, akhirnya ia menggerakkan kaki untuk meninggalkan ranjang. Hal yang pertama ia tuju adalah ponselnya yang sedang di charger di meja belajar. Mukanya bertambah muram mengingat kembali kejadian semalam lalu ekspresinya berubah ke murka, entah bagaimana caranya Sehun bisa ber-selca bersama Luhan.

"Oh Se hun, akan kubuat hidupmu seperti di neraka" geram Baekhyun lalu menyambar selembar handuk mandi.

..

. .

. . .

20 menit lebih awal dari biasa, Baekhyun dengan atribut sekolah lengkap kini sudah berdiri di gerbang rumahnya. Dihiasi wajah kesal dan tangan dilipat ia menunggu jemputan setia, Oh Sehun. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam di ponselnya yang kini sudah ganti _wallpaper_ _terpaksa _memakai foto Luhan kiriman Sehun semalam_), _padahal ia baru menunggu kurang dari 3 menit_._

Broooommm broooommmm.

"akhirnya datang juga!" kesal Baekhyun sembari meninju kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak kirinya saat mendengar suara mesin motor orang yang ia tunggu.

Sehun menghentikan motornya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun lalu terkikik melihat pancaran emosi kesal di wajah Baekhyun. "wah, langka sekali jam segini kau sudah siap." Canda Sehun.

Wajah Baekhyun masih terlihat masam, tangannya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk membuka helm.

"wae?" tanya Sehun penasaran, tapi tetap saja ia membuka helmnya.

"aku didepan, kau dibelakang" ujar Baekhyun ketus sembari merampas helm Sehun dan memasangnya di kepalanya sendiri.

Sehun makin terkikik melihat kelakuan ganjil Baekhyun, ini pasti berhubungan dengan foto-foto Luhan yang ia kirim semalam. Sehun merasa benar-benar sukses telah mengerjai Baekhyun. Ia pun membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil alih motornya, meski pun instingnya mengatakan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi.

. .

. . .

. . . .

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Sehun seperti orang kesetanan. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang notabene-nya lebih kecil dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"ANDWEEEEE!" lengkingan Sehun sebenarnya mengganggu konsentrasi mengemudi Baekhyun, tapi lengkingan itu juga yang sedikit demi sedikit mengembalikan mood baik Baekhyun.

Broooommmm bbrrroooommmm

"Rasakan pembalasanku, pabboo!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam helm diikuti dengan tarikan gas motor tersebut.

Baekhyun memang sengaja mengendarai motor dengan ugal-ugalan, kebut-kebutan, menyalip, berhenti mendadak bahkan dengan sengaja menyelip-nyelip diantara mobil agar bisa mendengar suara ketakutan Sehun, dan Baekhyun berhasil, sangat berhasil malah.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH"

Rute normal rumah Baekhyun ke sekolah hanya 10 menit menggunakan motor, apalagi dengan cara kebut-kebutan seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Jadi Baekhyun sengaja berputar-putar di jalan raya area sekolahnya, sengaja membuat hampir semua siswa melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang ketakutan. Sengaja membuat Sehun berteriak seperti orang gila.

Meski sekolahnya berhadapan dengan kantor polisi, tapi ia tidak takut karena senin adalah jadwal polisi upacara. Lagipula ia memakai helm jadi tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya. Balas dendam memang indah.

. . .

. .

. . .

"ommo! Sehun oppa!" teriak siswi angkatan pertama dengan khawatir.

"bukankah itu Sehun?" tunjuk seorang siswa ke arah motor yang sedang mengebut pada teman-teman yang berjalan bersamanya.

"yaampun Sehun!" pekik seorang siswi lalu menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangannya sendiri.

"ahhahaha Sehun sudah gila yah?" ada juga kumpulan siswa yang tawanya langsung meledak melihat kondisi Sehun.

"ckckck, Sehun… Sehun…" ada juga kumpulan siswa yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ulah Baekhyun mampu membuat kehebohan di sekolahnya, semua orang tahu betapa konyolnya Sehun saat itu. Berbagai macam reaksi dikeluarkan oleh siswa-siswi yang melihat maupun mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Mulai dari bisik-bisik menertawakan tanpa ada maksud buruk sampai komentar-komentar negatif yang menghina.

Satu hal yang menjadi rahasia umum, semua orang tahu jika Baekhyun lah dalang dari semua ini. Baekhyun lah pengendara motor tersebut meski ia sudah mengenakan helm. Tapi Sehun, sang korban, akan terus menjadi bahan lelucon hingga sebulan ke depan.

Puas mengerjai Sehun, Baekhyun menghentikan motor yang ia kendarai di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia memasang penyangga samping motor tersebut, lalu turun dan menyerahkan helm yang ia pakai pada pemiliknya.

Dengan senyum lima jarinya, Baekhyun bicara pada Sehun yang masih _hungover_ " Ini ucapan terima kasihku untuk foto-foto semalam, Hun."

"sial!" jawab Sehun susah payah.

. .

. . .

. .

"Lu, cepat sana siap-siap! Kitakan harus mendaftarkanmu sekolah" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menjengkelkan di telinga Luhan yang sedang menonton tv.

"ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas" ucap Luhan acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca.

"tsk!"Kyuhyun berdecih melihat kelakuan Luhan, apa keponakannya itu tidak tahu jika sang paman adalah orang sibuk yang waktunya amat berharga. Mengurus satu orang saja merepotkan, sekarang Kyuhyun mulai ragu untuk menikahi kekasihnya.

"cepat! Makin cepat selesai makin baik! Jangan suka menunda hal yang bisa kita lakukan dengan segera, karena belum tentu masalah baru akan muncul ketika masalah sebelumnya sudah selesai. Jadi ketika kau ada kesempatan mengerjakan sesuatu, cepat kerjakan! Kau harus bisa mengoptimalkan waktu yang kau miliki…" ceramah Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat.

"tsk!" sekarang giliran Luhan yang berdecih. Pagi-pagi begini sudah disuguhkan mulut berisik dan cerewet Kyuhyun.

..

. . . . . .

..

Luhan memperhatikan bangunan besar dihadapannya, tembok yang cukup tinggi hingga terkesan seperti penjara. Dengan gerbang yang tidak setinggi tembok dan tralis besi renggang yang memperlihatkan apa yang disembunyikan tembok tinggi tersebut.

"kenapa tembok dan gerbang tidak _matching_? " Luhan menyuarakan keprihatinannya pada desain eksterior gedung bakal calon sekolah barunya.

Kyuhyun memandang aneh Luhan, sedikit pun tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

. . .

. . . . .

"keponakanku ini sejak kecil belajar di rumah, aku harap kepala sekolah Lee dan staf pengajar dapat membantunya beradaptasi" ucap Kyuhyun santai pada seorang bapak tua yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Bapak tua tersebut tersenyum ramah pada Luhan yang duduk di samping pamannya. "tentu saja bukan hanya aku dan para pengajar. Murid-murid yang lain juga akan meyambut dengan senang hati teman baru mereka"

"mohon bantuannya kepala sekolah" ucap Luhan sambil merendahkan kepalanya.

"kau tahu Luhan? Wajahmu memang mirip dengan mendiang ibumu, tapi aku yakin kepribadian kalian berbeda hhahaha." Kepala sekolah tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri "Sepertinya kepribadianmu lebih mirip Kyuhyun-ssi. Aahhh, andai aku sempat mengenal mendiang ayahmu. Aku tidak sabar melihat sekolah ini makin berwarna dengan kehadiranmu"

Luhan mencoba mengerti arti ucapan bapak tua tersebut, namun ia gagal. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat mengerti arti ucapan tersebut.

"yah kau benar, Luhan berbeda dengan Ji Hyo noona. Jangan berharap Luhan memiliki hati malaikat sepertinya" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan pahit, dia benci sekali jika ada yang membanding-bandingkan dia dengan noona-nya yang sudah tiada. Ji Hyo si malaikat dan Kyuhyun si evil.

"hhahaha..." kepala sekolah tertawa lagi melihat wajah menekuk Kyuhyun.

Luhan memicingkan matanya setelah mengerti arti percakapan Kyuhyun dan kepala sekolah. Bapak tua itu baru saja menyindirnya dan Kyuhyun membenarkan sindiran tersebut._ Astaga! Aku dihina didepan wajahku sendiri dan aku baru menyadarinya. _Luhan berteriak dalam hati.

"baiklah, aku akan menelepon guru Kim untuk mengantar kalian ke koperasi sekolah. Kau akan mendapat buku barumu disana, dan jika beruntung kau akan mendapat seragam baru yang sesuai ukuranmu. Jika tidak berarti harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi" ucap kepala sekolah yang sudah kembali ke mode berwibawa.

. .

. . .

. .

Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan seorang guru muda menuju ruang koperasi, Kyuhyun sudah pergi dan mereka berpisah di ruang kepala sekolah.

Luhan memandangi tiap ruang yang ia lewati, sama dengan sekolah kebanyakan yang kadang ia lihat di layar kaca. Ruangan dengan banyak jendela kaca, lorong dengan kursi kayu.

"kau masuk di kelas mana?" guru tersebut memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"kelas 2 B2" jawab Luhan singkat tanpa ekspresi.

Guru tersebut tersenyum, ia maklum karena tahu Luhan tidak pernah masuk sekolah formal.

"kau santai saja tidak usah khawatir, semua orang disini baik dan mudah menerima siswa baru. Kau juga harus berusaha menerima mereka" ia tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan ucapannya melihat sinar penasaran di wajah LUhan " sekolah itu menyenangkan, jika bisa aku juga ingin mengulang sekolahku"

"ne" jawab Luhan berusaha lebih hangat.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju. Guru tersebut bergegas mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan. Luhan hanya berdiri didepan ruangan yang mirip kios atau toko tersebut.

"masuk saja tidak apa-apa. Mana penjaga koperasi?" guru itu sedikit merajuk.

Luhan berjalan masuk dan menemukan tumpukkan macam-macam seragam dan atribut sekolah. Ada juga rak-rak penuh buku.

"coba kau cari sendiri dulu buku pelajaran kelas dua" perintahnya sambil memilah-milah seragam. Cukup lama mereka mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkan.

"Beruntung sekali semua barang yang kau butuhkan tersedia, jadi besok kau sudah bisa masuk kelas. Mungkin butuh waktu sekitar tiga hari untuk membuat _nametag _baru."

"tidak masalah"

"ingat jadwal seragam dengan baik, jangan sampai salah. Berarti kita hanya tinggal mencari jadwal pelajaran kelasmu"

Luhan mengagguk, diam-diam membuang nafas setelah matanya beralih memperhatikan tumpukkan buku pelajaran dan seragam-seragam barunya. _Bagaimana membawa barang sebanyak ini? Mana ada kuli angkat di sekolah._

"guru, apa ada plastik besar atau kardus untuk membungkus buku-buku ini? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membawa pulang semua ini" Tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir.

Guru tersebut terlihat berfikir, setelahnya ia baru bersuara "guru akan mengirim pesan pada wali kelas 2B2 untuk meminta ketua kelas dan temannya kemari membawakanmu jadwal. Sekalian membantu kita membawakan barang-barang ini. Kau pulang dijemput pamanmu?"

"tidak, rencananya aku akan pulang jalan kaki. Tapi dengan barang-barang ini sepertinya taxi lebih baik"

. . .

. . . .

. . .

Baekhyun sedang sibuk menulis penjelasan di papan tulis ketika tiba-tiba guru dihadapannya berbicara.

"Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, temui guru Kim di koperasi sekolah saat istirahat nanti. Bawa juga jadwal pelajaran kelas ini" Perintah guru tersebut terdengar seperti orang yang berniat memberi hukuman.

"nne" jawab dua orang tersebut agak ragu.

Sehun, terutama Baekhyun menelan ludah mendengar nama mereka dipanggil untuk menghadap salah seorang guru konseling. _Ini pasti masalah yang tadi pagi, apa ada yang mengenaliku? Aku kan sudah pakai helm_ batin Baekhyun.

teng nong teng nong

Bel istirahat terdengar tidak lama kemudian, Sehun mencatat jadwal pelajaran di selembar kertas. Hanya tinggal ia dan Baekhyun karena murid lain sudah meninggalkan kelas tepat bel berbunyi.

"Hun, menurutmu kenapa kita dipanggil?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"menurutmu apalagi? Pasti membahas keributan yang tadi pagi kau buat, cara mengendaraimu yang ugal-ugalan itu. Kau dipanggil sebagai tersangka dan aku sebagai saksi, ah atau lebih tepatnya korban" ucap Sehun menakut-nakuti, ia masih dendam setengah mati pada Baekhyun.

"lalu untuk apa jadwal pelajaran itu?"

"itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu kenapa kita dipanggil ke koperasi."

"kenapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menghukummu, koperasi kan kotor dan berantakan. Kau tahu sendiri penjaga koperasi itu pemalas" jelas Sehun entang.

Kali ini Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah mendengar jawaban Sehun, memang masuk akal tapi lebih terdengar seperti bualan kakek-kakek untuk menakuti anak kecil.

"selesai. Ayo." Ajak Sehun setelah merapikan alat tulisnya dan membawa kertas yang berisikan jadwal yang telah ia tulis.

. . .

. .

. . .

Luhan tercengang pada perubahan suasana sekolah ketika istirahat. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan saat jam pelajaran, dan suasana ramai seperti ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia jadi berpikir ulang untuk mengikuti sekolah formal.

"itu mereka sudah datang" guru Kim menunjuk dua pemuda yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"luhan!" pekik Baekhyun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"luhan?" tanya Sehun kaget. Baekhyun tidak memberi tahu jika Luhan akan sekolah bersama mereka.

"halo"

"kalian kenal? Baguslah jika ada yang kau kenal Luhan, kebetulan kalian sekelas. Mana jadwal yang aku minta?" guru Kim menagihnya dan Sehun memberikannya. "Luhan, ini jadwal pelajarannya. Besok kau sudah masuk seperti biasa yah. Jangan terlambat di hari pertama."

Luhan mengangguk dan menerima kertas tersebut. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, kalau tahu jadwal itu untuk Luhan pasti ia sendiri yang akan menulisnya.

"kalian berdua tolong bawakan barang-barang itu ke depan gerbang dan temani Luhan sampai mendapatkan taxi. Luhan, kau bisa bertanya apa pun mengenai sekolah pada mereka berdua." Dengan itu guru Kim meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"kau kenal Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"iya, baru semalam kami berkenalan"

"meski baru kenal, kami sudah mengobrol panjang lebar. Sayang sekali _tunangan_ Luhan mengganggu dengan mengajaknya pulang. Kau tahu tidak Baek kalau Luhan sudah punya _tunangan_?" goda Sehun dengan menekankan kata 'tunangan'.

"aku tahu lebih dulu darimu. Kemarin sore Luhan mengatakannya sendiri padaku" jawab Baekhyun sewot, tidak mungkin ia melupakan hal yang membuat ia merasakan sakit hati terparah selama hidupnya.

"heumm" Sehun bergumam dan memberi senyuman menyindir pada Baekhyun. Dalam hati sebenarnya Sehun juga kasihan pada sahabatnya.

"ayo Lu, aku bawakan barang-barangmu. Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mengantarmu?" Baekhyun memfokuskan dirinya pada Luhan dan menganggap tidak ada orang lain lagi disana selain Luhan.

"dia hanya mengantar saat menemui kepala sekolah karena ada keperluan lain"

"wahh, benar-benar orang sibuk yah. Kau beruntung memiliki paman seperti Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi kau akan lebih beruntung lagi karena Kyuhyun-ssi memiliki keponakan sepertimu" Baekhyun mulai menggombal.

"howeee" Sehun berlaga muntah mendengarnya. Luhan yang tidak pernah digombali langsung merasakan panas di wajahnya."jika kau terus bicara, pekerjaan ini takkan selesai sebelum istirahat berakhir." Ketus Sehun.

"Asal kau tahu Luhan, aku memang berrencana memberikan seumur hidupku untukmu" goda Baekhyun manis pada gadis disampingnya, masih mengabaikan keberadaaan Sehun.

Bugh.

"aw!" Baekhyun spontan mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

Muak dengan kata-kata menjijikan Baekhyun, Sehun memukul keningnya dengan tumpukkan buku yang dia bawa. Tanpa kata menarik lengan Luhan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Luhan memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin besar yang memantulkan seluruh bayangan tubuhnya. Waktu berlalu, ini adalah hari pertama Luhan kembali sekolah setelah berhenti hampir 10 tahun. Ia ingat betul hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar 11 tahun lalu. Sama seperti hari ini, ia manghabiskan paginya untuk bercermin. Bedanya adalah pantulan yang ia lihat di cermin. 11 tahun lalu, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil dan ibunya yang tertawa riang dalam cermin.

_"__ibu, seragam baruku terlalu besar. Ini ukuran Shi Xun."_

_"__sebentar lagi juga pas, Lulu itu cepat tinggi. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan seragam Lulu karena Lulu sangat cantik "_

_"__Aku sudah sekolah, jangan panggil aku Lulu. Ibu, aku mencintai ibu."_

_"__baiklah, anak ibu sudah besar. Ibu juga mencintaimu. Tapi kalau benar kau sudah besar, kenapa tidak berani sekolah asrama dengan saudaramu?"_

_"__hhehehe, ayah dan ibu akan kesepian jika ditinggal berdua"_

**_"_**_hhehehe, apa kau pikir saudaramu tidak kesepian sendirian disana?__**"**_

Ia melihat kembali ke cermin, hanya ada ia sendiri yang menangis disana karena mengingat masa lalunya.

"ternyata aku lah yang kesepian, ibu…" lirih Luhan dengan suara serak.

**Tok tok tok.**

"apa?" respon Luhan ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia langsung mengelap air matanya.

"Baekhyun menjemputmu" pamannya berteriak dari balik pintu.

"apa?" tanya Luhan ulang ketika membuka pintu kamarnya.

"dia ada dibawah menunggumu, dia bilang dia ingin berangkat ke sekolah denganmu. Ah sudahlah cepat turun, mau dandan sebanyak apa pun tetap saja wajahmu seperti rusa."

"benar-benar! Pagi-pagi sudah menyulut emosiku. Akan kupastikan kau sering-sering dipanggil ke sekolah karena ulahku" ancam Luhan dengan menggamblok tasnya.

"kau harus sekolah dengan benar, Lu!" protes keras Kyuhyun.

"jika takdir menghendaki" jawab Luhan acuh melenggang menuruni tangga.

Mata rusanya langsung menangkap sosok seorang namja tampan dengan seragam yang sama dengannya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"Baekkii…" Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun yang langsung tersenyum menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

_Kkaebsoong, pagi-pagi sudah dipanggil Baekki oleh Luhan_. Syukur Baekhyun dalam hati.

"wahh, kau terlihat hebat dengan seragam barumu" puji Baekhyun.

"terima kasih, kita berangkat sekarang?" Luhan membalas senyum.

"tentu" jawab Baekhyun.

. . .

. . . .

. . .

TIIIITT TTIIIIITTT TIIITTT

Entah sudah keberapa kali Sehun menekan klakson motornya tapi Baekhyun belum juga keluar hingga nyonya rumah tersebut mendatanginya.

"Sehun, selamat pagi" sapanya ramah.

"pagi juga Ahjumma, mana Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

"Baekhyun sudah berangkat sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?" jawab ahjumma tersebut sedikit ragu.

"sendiri?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"iya jalan kaki sendiri, tidak dijemput siapapun" jelas ibu Baekhyun.

"baiklah ahjumma, aku pamit…" ucap Sehun menggunakan kembali helmnya dan memacu motornya menuju sekolah.

_Aku tahu Baekhyun kemana, lama-lama sikapnya seperti ahjussi mesum. Aku harus menyelamatkan Luhan. _Batin Sehun miris.

;;

;;TBC;;

;;

sekian, tunggu cerita selanjutnya. yeeehhh akhirnyyaaaa setelah 8 chapter bisa bikin baeklu yang lope-lope ^^

yes! yes! yes!

sebenernya reader lg nyari inspirasi untuk ikut promo fullo cerita gak bolong nih, tapi belom-belom juga dapet ide :(

untuk ff laen pengeeeennnn bgt cepet updet, tapi pikiran lagi bercabang-cabang nih. sorry yaa...

with love,

tao's futures wife.


End file.
